Curse of Uchiha Manor
by Ashurii no Neko
Summary: A century ago, Uchiha Manor was placed with a curse that would entwined those who broke the seal with the sons that were damned inside. In turn, unleashing a great evil. Too bad no one told Naruto and Yume that. Yaoi Vampirefic. Rated:M NaruSasu ItaOC
1. Prologue: Legend

_Curse of Uchiha Manor_

FanAuthor: yumekonomaiden418 (formerly known as yumekomaiden418)

Summary: A century ago, the town of Konoha suffered one of it greatest tragedies and unsolved mysteries. In one night, the residences of the Uchiha Manor were murdered. No suspects. No murder weapons. No blood splatter. No survivors…except the rumored Uchiha sons. Placed on the entrance… a sealed talisman by the town shrine's priestess. Legend is told that whom ever breaks the seal will not only become entwined with the sons' fate but also unleash an evil of great and untold power… Too bad no one told Naruto and Yume. Yaoi NaruSasu ItaYume and other pairings (Yume is from my mission of the village series) Vampirefic Rated: T

* * *

_Prologue: Legend_

_For centuries, in the history of Konoha, the Uchiha family was known for its wealth, brilliance, and good fortune. As well as for their heirs being of great grace and beauty. There were also rumors that for centuries, the Uchiha generations harbored great powers that become their dark secret. _

_No one suspected the Uchihas to have such a deadly secret. Then again, no one would ever question or rebel against them. Angering them in anywhere resulted in a mysterious death as many found out. _

_Years passed, and the Uchiha family, after an incident that was suspiciously dropped from records, isolated themselves into their manor, not to be heard from mostly for many centuries to come. Only their servant would even see outside the manor. And the head of the family when needed._

_However, in 1907, that changed everything. On the night of October 13, 1907, the town heard blood-curling screams throughout the night come from the manor. When the police investigated it, their findings shocked the town._

_On the streets of the manor, the bodies and surprisingly, ashes of Uchihas laid throughout. In the manor, Lady Mikoto and Lord Fugaku were found faced up, their throats slit. The only trace found at the scene was on the painted portrait of the head family: The deceased Lord and Lady and their two sons, Sasuke and Itachi, who yet to be found anywhere in the Manor. _

_Chances are that their bodies were hidden away or they made have survived the Massacre._

_In 1957, the town sent their young and most spiritual priestess from the town's temple shrine come and try to perform an exorcism, as the Manor became active with paranormal activity as deaths and vanishes resulted from anyone that set foot within its walls. Unsuccessful, she placed a sealing talisman on the main gate entrance. In hopes of protecting the village, she sealed the powerful evil she fail to exorcise inside that manor, preventing all from entering and leaving the manor._

_Even today, the talisman is still there on the entrance. Although recent rumors have unearthed that town have heard cries of sorrow and screams coming from the manor. Perhaps the screams are that of the voices of the fallen residences and the cries of sorrow from the sons that were yet to be found… _

_

* * *

_

Excuse its shortness... there be more to come in the actually story Happy Birthday 2 me!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Hi my name is

Curse of Uchiha Manor

FanAuthor: yumekonomaiden418 (formerly known as yumekomaiden418)

Summary: A century ago, the town of Konoha suffered one of it greatest tragedies and went through one it's biggest unsolved mysteries. In one night, the residences of the Uchiha Manor were murdered. No suspects. No murder weapons. No blood splatter. No survivors…except the rumored Uchiha sons. Placed on the entrance gate… a sealing talisman by the town shrine's priestess. Legend is told that whom ever breaks the seal will not only become entwined with the sons' fate but also unleash an evil of great and untold power… Too bad no one told Naruto and Yume. Yaoi NaruSasu ItaYume and other pairings (Yume is from my mission of the village series) Vampirefic Rated: M (had to change it) College Years (sorry, I forgot to mention that)

* * *

Hey guys. It's me again, yumekomaiden418, now known as yumekonomaiden -but you can still find me under Yumekomaiden- First off, Happy New Year. It's a new year, meaning… NEW STORIES AND UPDATES. YEA!!! 

-Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Yume walks into yumekonomaiden's room-

Sasuke: Took you long enough. (Naruto: Happy New Year, Sakura: … Yume: Mommy Yumeko!! -hugs-)

Turns and pouts: Don't be so mean. My birthday just passed. I'm 17 and older than you now.

Sasuke: And so?

So… aside for respecting a little more, at least be tad nicer to me for once. Please? -puppy eyes and pout-

Sasuke: Can't make any promises -smirks-

-Stuck tongue at Sasuke- I can see why Naruto calls you teme.

Naruto: Now you see what I go through with this stick-up-the ass teme known as Sasuke.

Sasuke: -eye twitch, grabs Naruto- Listen dobe, keep my name out your mouth or else…

Naruto: else what _teme_?

Yume: guys please, cool it. The room's a mess already, don't make it worse.

Sakura: no! Sasuke! Kick Naruto's tight ass! (Me: Naruto's tight ass? --;)

Yume: Shut billboard head! You'll making things worse

Sakura: Make me old hag! **_Come and get me!!!_**

Yume: What do you call me? **_Bring it on bitch!!!_**

-stifled laughing-

Sasuke: -looks at yumekonomaiden- What's so funny?

Beside Yume and Sakura fighting? -suspiciously smiling- Speaking of something of yours in Naruto's mouth…I…mmmm…

Sasuke: -Walks over to Yumekomaiden- Just say it already…

-eye twitch. Evil smirk. Play it cool- My new story is a yaoi…

-Whispers in Sasuke's ear- a _narusasu _yaoi

-Cold chill- Sasuke: A Narusasu yaoi?

Naruto and Sakura: O.o What?!

Yume: Yay .

-Everyone looks at Yume-

Yume: Sorry, bad timing?

Sakura: _Weirdo_

Yume: I heard that!

-back 2 ME now-

And I hasn't decide who's_ uke_ and who's _seme_ yet…so…

-Places hands over mouth Tsunade-style- Unless you want to be done doggie-style, start treating me better.

Sakura: you're bluffing **_LIAR!!!!_**

Bitch please, I can kill you off! -stands up-

Sakura: you wouldn't -nervous-

(Yume's dark side) Aku Yume: **_Do it!!!_**

-Stare at her with twisted malice- Try me.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: IIE!!!

-Smiles- Then clean my room for me!

Sakura: but, that's not our job.

Don't listen to me and you won't have a job.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: -salute- Yes ma'am

Yume: -whisper- I thought you pick out the uke and seme already and you wouldn't kill off Sakura would you? I know she can be a little bitchy…

Shh…I did decide who's who and of course I'm not killing Sakura…_sadly_

Yume: so are you making them do your room?

-smirk- To install fear and obedience into those hard heads. Sit and enjoy.

Yume: I am so glad you created me -sits-

Same here. -Turns to readers- You know the drill, Read and Review!!!

And now -cracks whip- Puts some elbow grease into Sakura. Don't be afraid to break a nail. Sasuke! Your hair will mess up regardless. Great Naruto, keep going…

**Disclaimers: Not my creation except Yume (yes, I created her. Deal with it). (But they are my slaves)(Just kidding --;)

* * *

**

Chapter 1 

_-First person Pov 10:15 a.m.-_

"You actually wrote something on this crappy legend!?"

I looked from the paper that had my oral part of the report. There in front of me was the pink banshee known as Sakura Haruno. Her hands on her hips and bearing down on me with demeaning eyes. Like that actually that fazes me. I rolled my eyes.

She is so lucky she's one of my friends or else I would have jumped her already.

"Hai Sakura." I instead replied. "Unlike you, I am doing my part of the report, instead of moping around and saying what's real and not."

Sakura puffed up her cheeks. "I don't know why I'm even this group."

Either do I, but I kept that to myself. I just sighed.

Don't worry; she wasn't always this bitchy. Nope. She was worse in high school.

Luckily, I knocked her down a few notches off her high horse.

"Sakura, shut up already, I wanna finish hearing the rest. And you're in this group because you wanted an easy 'A'!" said a blonde haired girl beside her.

Now there's a voice of reason. That's Ino Yakamana. Her and Sakura are close friends, even if they spend most of the time fighting and arguing with each other. You could said that Ino is the blond and tomboyish version of Sakura.

Also, like me, Ino is among the few that can put up with Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, it is not proper to interrupt someone while speaking or complain while they're doing more than you technically are doing!!" said a brunette with bowl cut hair and huge eyebrows.

"Lee, you suppose to be on my side, baby!" Sakura stomped her feet.

That my friends is Rock Lee, the only guy that can stomach being Sakura's boyfriend.

"You guys need to be quiet, Yume didn't finish," said a spiky hair blonde with even more striking blue eyes. "At least she did her work."

"SHUT UP NARUTO!!" yelled Sakura.

The poor soul that the banshee is yelling at is my nii-chan Naruto Uzumaki. He's not exactly my real brother. I just call him that. I've known since I was little and I'm older. I immediately had this connection with him. He even lives with on campus with me. I'll explain later.

"Sakura… you shouldn't yell at him like that." Said a brunette with snowy white eyes and a minor inferiority complex. Just kidding. I think.

That's Hinata Hyuga. She's quiet most of the time, but she is a very good friend. The boy next to her is her boyfriend Kiba Inuzuka. In the bag next to him is his dog, Akamaru. Such a cutie. I'm talking about the dog.

"Yea." Kiba replied. "You've done more complaining than research!!!"

Outspoken, loud, obnoxious sometimes. Red marking tattoos on his face, that Kiba for ya. The yang to Hinata's yin.

"For once, Kiba speaks common sense." Said a long brunette haired boy with similar snowy white eyes like Hinata.

Neji Hyuga, Hinata's older cousin. Sarcastic, a bit of a narcissistic, good-looking, and more twisted into destiny than I am. That's Neji alright.

The other three of the group, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino, sat at a table, away from the dispute.

Choji Akimichi, a brown haired boy pudgy, not fat (he hates hearing that), sat eating a bag of potato chips.

Shikamaru Nara, a brown haired also, his short hair tied in a ponytail, was sleeping, again.

And there's Shino Aburame, known as our bug boy for his almost weird interest in bugs and his collection of them, was taking an interest in the spiders that was in a cage. You could never tell what he looked like since he always wore these black opaque sunglasses. But I saw him without them once and he is HOT!!!

"I mean whose stupid idea with it to do a report the Uchiha Manor? And whose bright idea was it to do our report on the myths and legends of Konoha in the first place?!" Sakura shrilled interrupting my moment of thought as I was ignoring her presence.

Choosing Uchiha Manor was my idea. But choosing myths and legends was…

"It was my idea," a cold chill filled the air as a red headed with piercing green eyes and black eye shadow surrounding his eyes like a raccoon's mask walked through the door.

Gaara Shukaku walked into the classroom and sat down next between Neji, his boyfriend –it's a secret relationship. Only I know, but they don't know I know that I know what they don't want the others to know so it's only on a I know but they don't know I know basis. You got that? - Naruto and me, his best friends. Following him was his older brother, Kankuro, and sister, Temari. Temari and Kankuro, after a brief greeting, went to their group, leaving us alone with their little brother. (A/N: I don't know his real last name, if he has one.)

"Is there a problem with my selection of doing myths and legend for the report?" he asked Sakura, who lost her ferocity when Gaara walked through the door, as took off his coat and put down his bags.

"No…" She sat down, not wanting to look him in the eyes. "No problem at all."

"And I suppose you have a problem with having Yume, Naruto, Neji and me being in charge with conducting the group. Do you?"

His green eyes, if possible, became fiercer and sharper, throwing daggers at Sakura.

"Of course not!!!" Sakura frantically said, "I was just be bitchy, you know me."

Gaara just grunted. Sakura sighed. She was off the hook. For now anyway.

My mistake. I forgot to mention that Gaara the only person who can pretty much strike fear into people like Sakura. Even me at times.

"Hey Gaara, no time no see." Said Naruto, draping his arm around Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara said a quiet hello. It was half between not wanting to talk and the other half was still being sleepy. I wonder why…

Sorry, my dirty mind just kicked in as I look at the Neji and Gaara. Heh, sorry. I am a yaoi lover. So see any form of yaoi causes me to have mental or physical nosebleeds.

"Morning Yume." Gaara said, "I see you're at least doing your part of the report."

"Yea." I replied. "I thought I would read out loud and see what you guys of it."

"It was good," replied Naruto with the ever permanent grin on his cute adorable face. "It's really interesting. And Gaara, I doing mine too. I… just don't have with me."

Naruto. Always the adorable screw up…

Oh my bad, in all the excitement, I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, my name is Yume Shinkirou. Me and everyone I have just mentioned here are college students at Konoha University.

I myself have short white sliver hair with purple highlights and trims. That just happen to match my dark purple eyes I might add. I am one of the oldest in this band of friends. Following after Neji, Lee, Kankuro, Temari and Tenten, who is in a different class period than us. The else are a year younger than us.

The only reason that I have manage to find time to read my report to my group and have this moment to talk is because our teacher, Kakashi is once again late. Professor Kakashi Hatake was the teacher of this current class, History. He gave us an assignment that was due by next semester. I swear he did that on purpose. Stupid porno reader. Always late and making stupid illogical excuses. Having a creepy red eye that I swear he uses to read minds or peek at women… Anyway…

The assignment was to a pick a village and choose to write a report on an aspect of that area. Naturally, the two groups we combined as one chose Konoha. Gaara, though a native resident from Suna Village, chose that we do myths and legends. And I decided that we do it on the Uchiha Manor Curse.

Why you may ask? I'm not so sure myself. In truth I don't know entirely I chose the Uchiha Manor. Something about the Manor just draws me to it. The feeling is weird and l have another eerie vibe that something is up there. And I don't doubt I am alone who feels that way…

_-Normal Pov-_

Kakashi walked into the loud classroom. Once at his desk, the students silenced, their attention went to their teacher as they waited for another lame excuse for being an hour and half late.

Again.

"Sorry class for my lateness," he said yawning, "But I couldn't get any sleep last night."

Though some of the students still called him a lair. – Example: Sakura and Naruto- Yume herself noticed the disheveled look of Kakashi. His usual spiky gray hair was an awkward mess of hair. The high wore turtleneck shirt which he for some reason wore over his mouth and nose was lopsided and almost falling off. Too bad, it didn't. His shirt was wrinkled, as though roughed around with…

Once again Yume nearly let a nosebleed come over her as she reminded another teacher, Professor Iruka Umino of the Literature Department, looked similarly in shambles. With the addition of a few noticeable red marks around his neck.

Iruka was Naruto's adopted father after Naruto real parents died in a car accident. Originally, Iruka was his godfather, a guardian to look after Naruto until college or when he reached eighteen. But for Naruto 10th birthday, Iruka officially adopted Naruto as his son. After coming here to the University, it was apparent that Iruka still worried and cared about Naruto. And Kakashi too, who began to see Naruto as a son. Yume and the others guessed if you're going to date someone, get use to their kid.

Naruto was a sweet, light-hearted kid by nature. And also considerably oblivious and naïve at times. His sky azure eyes, sun blessed blonde hair could and have disarmed many people and pretty got him the friends he has today. It was almost a surprise that not many liked Naruto as a child growing up in elementary to mid high school. But if anyone knew Naruto, like his close friends, you would understand.

When Naruto was a baby, on the day he was born and the day his parents died, it was told that a kitsune demon took control of his body, which was supposed to have caused the crash that his parents were in in the first place. It was thought that the idea got started because of three things: 1) Naruto's parents were the best known monk and priestess in the town. 2) Rumor arose that during an exorcism of the kitsune demon, known as Kyuubi, the fox entered in his mother's body and took control of the unknown fetus inside her. 3) When Naruto was born, an odd orange spiral seal appeared on his stomach and still resides there.

Yes. People did tease and shun him. Some still do. But somehow through his too sweet and unreal optimistic attitude, he manage to get at least a little over half the young adult population and some adult and elderly people to like him.

In short, aside from Naruto, each of them had a background story to them. Some were tragic like Naruto's and Neji and Gaara. Each losing their parents at a young age.

Some common like Sakura and Ino. Just girls who saw the error in their selfish ways.

And then there was Yume. She had more skeletons in her garden than anyone else. Skeletons that were never to see the light of day for all eternity. But things don't go according to plan…

I would explain but the class bell rung and it was time for Yume's English class.

* * *

-Time Skip 10:30 a.m.- 

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Iruka-sensei"

Yume looked hazily at the teacher into of her. Her eyes focused in and out at the teacher who was reading a passage from a novel that were reading. She felt someone shook her. She turned behind to see Naruto, Neji and Hinata, from the sides looked at her with concern.

"_Are you okay?"_ Naruto mouthed to her. _"You look pale_." Mouthed Neji from beside Naruto. _"You should go to the infirmary."_ Hinata quietly spoke.

Yume slowly shook her head.

"_I'm okay, don't worry about me." _She spoke quietly. "_And besides Neji, I'm always pale."_

"Miss Shinkirou, Hyuga and Mr. Uzumaki and Hyuga!"

"Hai!" the student quickly replied as Iruka called them out. Some the students sniggered at their expense.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No, Iruka sensei." Neji elegantly replied.

"No sir." Hinata quietly replied.

"We were just checking if Yume…" Naruto began to say until Yume interrupted.

"No sensei, there is no problem." Yume loudly said, blocking Naruto. "They were just asking me a question. I apologize sir."

Iruka nodded and continue one reading from the book. Yume's eyes once again began to droop, as the class became a fuzzy haze and darkened to the point that would signify that she lost consciousness or that she was no longer in her classroom.

Or herself in a matter of fact.

* * *

_When Yume opened her eyes, she was outside. Darkness spread as it was in the midst of nightfall. _

_The place: The Outskirts of the Uchiha, where the other members of the clan living as well as the servants of the Lord and Lady. _

_Tonight was different. The moon was a blood red. It was quiet…too quiet for the average night in the manor. She looked in a state of shock and awe as she saw what laid around her._

_On the walls and floors of the earth, blood soaked each part of the houses and buildings, ashes along with skeletons or bones and cold bloodied bodies laid throughout the streets. She screamed, noticing that her voice was deeper and more masculine._

"_Itachi…" a soft and harsh voice croaked. _

'_Itachi' turned to see her beloved aunt dying next to her already dead husband and two girls. _

"_Auntie." She ran to her aide. "What happened who did this you?"_

"_They came from nowhere." 'His' aunt spoke with great difficulty as she was slowly was reaching her end. She tried to speak but was stop by her concerned nephew. "We couldn't fend them off… Everyone is dead…"_

"_Don't speak anymore." She said through tears. "Conserve your strength."_

_She smiled even through her pain and inescapable defeat to death. "It's too late for me. But you… Protect your mother and father. Protect Sasuke."_

_And with that her head tilted to the side as she spoke her last breath. When she saw she had finally died, she cried out in despair at her fallen kin. But had on time to remorse on it as a high pitched feminine scream rung from the Mansion to the streets of the Manor. _

'_Mother!!' She sprinted at a great speed from the bodies and made her way to the inside of her home. _

_Passing more gory and disturbing scenes of her slain kin, she raced to the main room of the manor. Nearly making her sick, she fought back the urge to gag. _

_And entering the Manor, she saw the bodies of servants and other family kin, discarded and half-eaten. Remembering her aunt's words, she continued to the Main Room of the Manor, which was the study hall of the Lord and Lady. Pushing the large grand door, she looked at the scene before her. Her parents laid on the floor. Their blood spattered along the walls and their family portrait. Her mother laid motionless on her side while her father laid facedown on the blood drenched floor. _

_She ran closer to assess what had happened to her parents. She crept quietly, scared at what she would find as her parents hadn't move since came into the room. She knelt down on her knees, turning over her father to see him. Barely, she held back the vomit and shock._

_He was a through-in-through. The sharp object the pierced him came from one side and came out the other way. His throat was slit as an added measure. She shook the body to check if he could still be alive, afraid to check for vital signs for what it would confirm. Water welled up in her eyes as her proved futile as he didn't stir._

"_No…father wake up" He didn't. "Please wake up… DADDY!!!"_

"_Itachi…" a softened voice croaked, "I-is that you…?"_

"_Mother!" her attention with the still breathing woman. _

"_You're not dead." She spoke in happiness, tears falling down her face._

"_No." 'Itachi' shook her head. "I went out early to train… before this happened… I should've stayed!" _

_Don't blame yourself…" Now beginning to strain at her words, "This was coming for a long time now."_

"_But who did this to you?!"_

_Her eyes widened as her mother placed her paling hand on her 'son's' cheek, smiling as the tears quickened down her face. She knew her time in this world was nearing an end._

"_My sweet child… Itachi, get Sasuke and leave this Manor. Escape while you can."_

_Itachi's own tears fell, her vision became slightly impaired. Her hand lightly grasped her mother's._

"_I love you… both you and Sasuke. My sons… Don't forget me."_

_With that, her head softly tilted to the side as her hand gracefully slid from Itachi's grasp, falling to the ground as it left a delicate trail of blood on the cheek._

"_Mom…MOM!!!"_

"_Aniki?" Itachi turned towards the opened door. Standing at it was a boy around the age 8, a year younger than Itachi. _(A/N: If I forgot to mention, in this story Sasuke and Itachi are only four-year difference. Sorry for the inconvenience. Now on with the story)

"_Sasuke…" she was relief that her otouto was still alive and well. Mother and father must have hid away during the massacre. _

"_Aniki what's going on?" Sasuke asked drawing closer, "I heard screaming and mom and dad told me to stay in my room...ANIKI?!"_

_Sasuke saw Itachi kneeling over the bodies of their dead parents. _

"_MOM!!!" "DAD!!!"  
_

_Sasuke ran towards the bodies. Itachi stopped him mid-run._

"_Let me go Aniki!!" he shouted, "Mom, Dad…"_

"_They're gone Sasuke." Itachi shouted, keeping her on hold on Sasuke. "There's nothing either of us can do… they're all dead, we're the only ones left."_

'_Dead?!' Sasuke stopped moving, stun at the thought that in one night, everyone but Itachi and himself were dead. Immediately, tears ran down his face and as cried into Itachi's shoulder._

"_It's okay Otouto." Itachi said, not noticing the shadow that draw closer towards them. "It well be alright…"_

_Sasuke looked up for a split fateful second and saw the dark shadow drew near. A sliver gleam of light shone from amongst it. _

"_Aniki!!!" Sasuke shouted. "BEHIND YOU!!!"_

_Itachi turned around as the shadow ran with a sword in hand. Itachi pulled Sasuke out of the way. _

"_Aniki!!"_

"_Sasuke get back!!!"_

_SLASH... the sword pierced Itachi in her shoulder._

_AARRGGHH!!!!

* * *

_

"YUME!!! WAKE UP!!"

Yume felt someone shake her. When she opened her eyes, everyone including Iruka stared down at her in concern. In the midst of her dreaming, her body had collapsed onto to the floor. Neji and Naruto immediately pick her up from the ground. The class hovered around her as they wondered what had caused her to collapse like that.

"Yume, are you alright?" Naruto asked his nee-chan in concern.

"Ummm…what happened?" Yume felt groggy. She was out of breath as though as ran at a great speed. Her head was pounding; she felt hot and swore she was sweating from it. And to add to the weird symptoms, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"You collapsed Yume." Neji answered, deeply concerned.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked in a quiet frantic.

Naruto took a closer look at Yume. He had seen this happen times before. It only meant one thing…

"Yume." Naruto said, just stern enough to catch her attention.

"Otouto?" Her vision was still a hazy, but she was able to turn and see Naruto looking at her.

He cautiously around; making sure only the four of them could hear him.

"It's them again, isn't?"

Yume nodded slowly, despite the throbbing pain in her head. Hinata and Neji looked between.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji, hating to be out of the loop.

"Later," Naruto hissed, "Not what these people around.

"Got it." Hinata replied. She stood and called to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Yume isn't feeling good. Can me, Naruto, and Neji take her to the infirmary?"

Usually Iruka disapproved of having more than two students out of a classroom. But since he knew all four had been friends since elementary school, and being the mother hen that he was, he approved of it.

"Take your time. I'll tell your class teachers what happened."

"Hai!" Neji helped Naruto lifted Yume onto his back. She was still too out of it to walk on her own.

"Get well Yume." Iruka said kindly and motherly. Yume nodded dully before surrendering herself to the overwhelming need to sleep.

"Thank you, Iruka sensei" Naruto said as he exited the room.

"We'll the work tomorrow." Neji replied. He then turned his attention to Naruto, who was already halfway down the hall. "Naruto, don't run so fast with Yume on your back."

Hinata followed after them, waving goodbye, "Wait up Naruto-kun and Neji- san!"

"Uhh…okay." Iruka just closed the door. His attention went back to the class that still was wondering what was going on. "Alright, back to work."

The students groaned as Iruka was back in full teaching mode.

* * *

-In Yumekonomaiden's playroom- 

So how was it? -looks at now clean room- Nice job guys.

-Gasp for breath- Sakura: That chapter sucked. I am not bitchy!

-In unison- Me, Naruto, Yume, Sasuke: Yes you are. **_They have a point..._** -nods head- _You're suppose to be on my side…_

What about you guys? Naruto? Sasuke? Yume?

Naruto: I like it.

Yume: Me too. I had my own point of view

Sasuke: I was hardly in it. Itachi was in more than me. And why was I all whining and all clingy to Itachi and stuff for?

Because, Itachi didn't kill your family and you were eight and not emo and twisted in the mind.

Sasuke: I am not emo or twisted in the mind!

-Unison- Everyone: Yes you are!

Sasuke: -death glare at Yumeko- Explain to me then. Prove it.

-Sighs- Fine -faces Sasuke- Where do I begin? You're moodier and more PMSy than an actually girl...

Naruto: You ran off to join Orochimaru, who is a perverted and snake pedophile

Yume: You try to kill Naruto and Itachi on several occasions

Sakura: And you act bitchier than me. (Me and Yume: No one can do that)

And you're too emo. Even more than me...Face it, you are a girly boy with a both an inferiority and superiority complex who tries to kill his hot friend, who probably has the hots for- and his greatly hotter to the point of endless orgasm brother- who he probably wants to bone too.

Sasuke: I DO NOT WANT TO BANG MY BROTHER!!!

But you want to bang Naruto, right?

Sasuke: Yes…that's exactly what I mean… wait, What?!

You admit it!! You want to bone the adorable blonde known as Naruto.

Sasuke: You can't prove that!!!

-Shows recording tape recorder and pictures- classified- Yes I do. Wait until Itachi and Kakashi get a load of these.

-reaches for it- Give that here!!!

-Dodges and sticks tongue- Nope -laughs-

-Sasuke chases Yumeko. Naruto, Sakura, and Yume watch-

Yume: So Naruto, you like Sasuke?

Naruto: Sure, I'm gay. Hey Yumeko, you have any ramen. I'm hungry

Sakura: -too happy- You are?! So you'll do Sasuke _-Yaoi fangirl in the making-_

-Yumeko runs and gives Naruto ramen bowl. Naruto slurps- Sure. I don't care if I'm uke or seme. Kyuubi heals everything. He is sex-deprived. You think they'll stop running long enough to finish this chapter and update.

Sakura: I guess we'll end the chapter

Yume: Ok. Disclaimers: Naruto and Co. are not owned by this author. Only I am.

Naruto: Review story.

Sakura: See ya.

Me: And I have a surprise guest enjoy soon. So stay tuned. Sasuke, you loved this guest for sure. -Dodges kunai and fire-

Sasuke: WHAAAAT!!!!

Me: See ya. I'm back. If it takes a while to update, Sasuke is to blame. So excuse me while I run for my life. -dodge fire shurikens-

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry It took so long. --; P.S- I had a problem thinking about a title. Tell me what you think about. pleaze? The next coming up soon! 


	3. Chapter 2: The Time Has Come

_**Curse of Uchiha Manor**_

**FanAuthor: yumekonomaiden418 (formerly known as yumekomaiden418)**

Summary: A century ago, the town of Konoha suffered one of it greatest tragedies and unsolved mysteries. In one night, the residences of the Uchiha Manor were murdered. No suspects. No murder weapons. No blood splatter. No survivors…except the rumored Uchiha sons. Placed on the entrance… a sealed talisman by the town shrine's priestess. Legend is told that whoever breaks the seal will not only become entwined with the sons' fate but also will unleash an evil of great and untold power… Too bad no one told Naruto and Yume. Yaoi SasuNaru ItaYume and other pairings (Yume is from my mission of the village series) Vampirefic Rated: M College Years

* * *

Chapter 2: The time has come…

* * *

"So can you explain to us what's going on here?" 

Naruto looked at Neji and Hinata after they placed Yume on the couch. They were sitting at the table across from it.

"Yea, I can talk now. It's safe." He replied.

Naruto never had any intentions of going to the infirmary. He just needed Hinata to use that as alibi for have the Hyuugas leave the class with him and to serve as a reason for a leave of absence.

With Yume on his back, they walked – or occasionally ran- throughout the campus, from the classroom facilities to the dorm area. In fifteen minutes, they had reached their destination: Yume and Naruto's dorm, fifth floor of the dorm's co-ed ward, room 418.

The dorm was fairly large for two people to live in. It contained a living room, kitchen and the bedrooms. Along on the side, there were three bathrooms- one for guests and one in each of their rooms. The paint job of the whole dorm was an art gallery in the making. (A/N- I know that dorms aren't this large in real life- I think- but a) it's a story b) I made it and c) since it's a co-ed dorm, it should be at least 2 dorms combined. Thank u)

Since Naruto and Yume had different ideas for colors. Arguments that involved Yume calling excessive orange and red an eye sore and Naruto saying that the dark cool colors Yume wanted were too goth and emo for him sprouted up now and then. In the end, after a few nights yelling and the threat of eviction if they didn't quiet down, they came to a solution. Each decided that a certain parts of the dorm would be a certain color. The living room was Yume's colors: Lilac paint with a beige couch and jade pillows with a jade rug on the floor. Since they had wooden floors, a carpet wasn't needed. She stated that the cool colors would allow their friends and guests to relax and feel at ease.

Which left the kitchen and guest bathroom. Their rooms were- how you say- 'to each their own'.

Kitchen was a radiant orange and red. Naruto, acting like Yume, recalled that warms colors allow for energy and creativity, which he found was clearly needed in cooking. The bathroom was a nice jade and baby blue color. The doorway and hallway was a mutual agreement. Strangely, they decided on lavender and a pale baby blue trim. (Sasuke: Get back to the story! Me: Sorry… side tracked)

"What happened to Yume?" Hinata asked. "This isn't the first time is it?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Sadly this isn't." He looked at Hinata and Neji once more. "This isn't the first and surely won't be the last."

"So what's going on with her?" Neji asked. His concern for her was evident. The three of them had been friends for a long time and he remembered from a young age Yume collapsing like this. He was always told that it was a condition. But now, he felt there was more to it.

"So…Naruto." Hinata begin fidgeting. "You can tell us what's been happening?"

He pretended to think hard about it for awhile. "Hmmm…"

His attention went back to the Hyuugas. A glint crossed his serious face.

"Do you remember some time ago when me and Yume went missing and you guys and Iruka found us on the edge of the forest?"

Hinata and Neji nodded their heads. Who didn't remember that?! Somehow, Naruto and Yume went missing for 3 days. Many believed that they had gone to the Manor, and were never expected to be seen again. Despite the town council's decision to hold off looking for them-saying that looking for them was a lost cause- Iruka led a search for them. By the second day, they found the two missing kids asleep in front of the forest, meters from the manor itself.

"Do you guys want to know what happened?"

Neji and Hinata became uncertain, seeing that Naruto's serious face turned into a rather mischievous grin.

"Yes, Naruto," Neji stated as he leaned his chair in closer. "I want to know was going on."

Naruto leaned back his chair, his arms resting under his head and neck. He sighed.

"It was around the time the town still hates me. Since the parents couldn't stand me, imagine how their kids were."

The others didn't know whether that was a rhetorical question or he was just remembering what some of the people put him through. They remained quiet.

Naruto noticed the sudden silence. He looked at them and just grinned.

Neji and Hinata lightened up. From that smile alone, they could tell that Naruto was long over his past.

"Will you tell us Naruto?" Hinata meekly asked.

"Okay." Naruto leaned in closer on his chair, ensuring that they heard every word he was about to say.

"It started like this. It was rainy and I was about 8 or 9 years old…"

(A/N: The part of the story will be in flashback form since it's better to understand)

"_Come back here demon."_

"_Take your punishment like the monster you are!!"_

"_GET OUT OF OUR TOWN UZUMAKI!!!"_

_As fast as his little 8 year old length legs could allow him to, a blonde haired boy ran from a pack of other boys, ranging from his age and older._

"_Leave me alone." Naruto yelled behind to the boys chasing him, clutching a red ball close to him. "I didn't do anything!"_

"_You were born." Yelled an older boy riding on a bike trying to catch up to their target. "That's more than a reason to want you gone, Demon."_

_Demon…Monster… Naruto was sick and tired of hearing those words over and over again. But I guess being called those words since birth would do that to you. _

"_Come on, Taka." Yelled one of the boys. "Let's run him out of town. Then the adults will reward us."_

_Naruto could tell that they came to a decision when he heard their feet pick up pace. _

_This rain wasn't helping him as it was doubled his chances of tripping and getting caught._

'_Dammit…" he thought as he looked behind him and then at the gray raining sky, 'I have to lose these bastards…'_

_On instinct, Naruto turned to run up a trail, leading outside the village and on to its outskirts, usually abandoned. _

_Where he ended up was at the grand and decrepit vine ridden entrance gate of the Uchiha Manor. The manor was of a place of the worst and most mysterious Massacre to even happen in the history of the town. He learned about the manor in school. He was taught that it was the source of many abnormal and paranormal rumors. Many involving those whom gone within the gates and have never returned. _

_But with the choice of vanishing inside the Manor or getting beaten to a pulp- and god knows what else- by boys twice his size that were about six minutes behind him._

_He chose the road less painful._

_Running to the talisman that sealed the gate close, Naruto tried to rip the seal off._

"_Oww!" Naruto withdrew his hand back. Something, like an electrical spark, shocked him, leaving a red and black marking on his hand. _

"_I see him up there!!!" _

"_Come on, we got him cornered!!" _

_The boys were closing in at an alarming rate. It about 3 minutes they would be here._

_Thinking fast, Naruto climbed up the wall, grabbing the overgrown vines and roots. Jumping on the other side, he breathed harshly as he heard the others arrive, their feet and wheels skidding along the slippery and muddy earth. _

_Without thinking, Naruto ran from the gate and into the ghost town of a manor. He looked back once to see that no one was following. He wasn't stopping to check and make sure...Just in case that this was part of their trap._

_The boys watched as Naruto ran. One of the younger boys made a move to go forward… only to be stopped by an older boy with mid-length brown hair and brown eyes._

_The eldest of the group, his brother, Takashi. _

_The younger brother pushed back his brother's hand and questioned the cold stare he saw. "Why did we stop, we have that demon Uzumaki on the run. We have to go after him, brother!"_

_Takashi's eyes turned and stared icily at his brother. "Are you stupid?!" he yelled with venomous daggers, causing all near him to cower in fear. "Do you know where we are?!"_

"_At the Uchiha Manor." One boy answered._

_Takashi smiled corruptly. "Exactly. He did our job for us."_

"_Taka-nii," the boy said. "What are you talking about?"_

_Takashi looked that the gate, watching Naruto continue to run, though no one was foolish enough to follow him. _

"_This place is cursed." Takashi replied as he chuckled. "Anyone who enters here vanishes. Never to be seen again. So pretty much, Naruto did our job for us. He'll die anyway. One way or another…"_

_The boys understood and smiled as well. They had gotten rid of the town's demon._

"_Let's go back." Takashi stepped back up on his bike and rode down the hill. The others followed after him. _

_--X--_

"I never knew." Hinata said as Naruto took a small break to catch his breath before continuing.

Neji and Hinata knew Naruto how ended up at the Manor. However, they never expected that the boys that chased him were ready to let Naruto die at the hands of unnatural and unexplainable forces.

"I'm so sorry, Naru-kun." She bowed in dejection and self- inflicted shame.

"It's okay." Naruto said as he took a sip of the green tea he made while he told them the story. "The past is the past. It's over with."

He tried to laugh it off, but in the back of his mind, a feral voice spoke to him.

"_**Is it really all in the past, Kit?"**_ It hissed. "_**Or are you just trying to convince yourself of that?"**_

Choosing to ignore it, Naruto drain his cup, before chirpily saying, "How about I finish the story?"

The Hyuugas noticed the momentarily alteration in Naruto's mood. They decided it was best to not question him. It was probably just from telling them a dark part of his past.

"Go on Naruto." Neji said politely. "Please continue."

Naruto's fox smile became plastered on his face. "Okay. As I was saying. Takashi and the others chased me to the Manor, hoping for the chance that I would be killed…"

_(Return to the past. Now! I always wanted to say that. XD)_

By the time Naruto stopped running, he nearly ready to collapse on to the cold and wet ground... "I… (huff) lost (huff)…those bastards…" 

_He looked behind him. Okay he lost them… _

…_now where was he?!_

Naruto could tell he was far from the gate and even further from the village. The rain had become but a light drizzle. In a few minutes, it would end. But the near absence of rain gave way to a new fear. No longer about the other boys. The silence and eeriness of the deserted manor finally took its toll on Naruto as he left that he wasn't alone.

_There was another presence felt in the wind. Naruto glanced around him, hoping that there wasn't an ambush in his suddenly short felt future. _

_Then he heard it. _

_It was faint, but still audible. _

_Crying… or what sounded like mourning…_

_Coming from…_

_Naruto faced in front of him._

_It was official… life was a sick cruel joke. And his was the scrape goat. _

_The sounds were coming from inside the Manor. He tried to pinpoint where it was coming from._

_Naruto looked up towards a window where the tattered curtains still swayed in the wind as if it was the its once glorious whole. It was there he made his encounter with… him._

_Resting along the windowsill, Naruto saw a boy, about his age –perhaps a few months older though you couldn't tell. Short black hair struck out in the back while the sets of longs and also short bangs settled in the front, framing over his onyx eyes and moon-kissed skin. A girlish look one who could see him would say. (Me: Similar to someone else we all know and all love and adore…cough –Naruto-cough-) Under his eyes and around his cheeks and nose was a rosy tint as he sniffled in the air. Clear evidence that once tears or something ran down his face. _

'_He seems alone… like me' Naruto thought as he couldn't stop himself from looking at the sadden angel he would call him. A fallen angel lost in the world much like Naruto's._

"_Oi, kid!" Naruto cupped his hands and called out. "You okay? What are you doing up there?"_

_The boy sharply looked down at Naruto for a quick second before dashing from the window, gasping as he realized he was been watched. _

_Oh come on… Naruto sighed as he ran up the stairs of the mansion, pushing open the door. _

_As he nearly tripped, Naruto had come to an understanding that… maybe running into a mansion where a bunch of people were killed, known for being a cursed and making people vanish to chase after a boy you thought you saw was not a very wise and good idea._

_Naruto coughed as the kicked up dust began to settle. He looked at the interior. At first glance, it seemed ordinary, considering it to be a house that held the souls of the owners killed in it walls, while chances of it being haunted still laid about._

_The whole hallway entrance appeared blue and dull due to the lack of light outside and lighting inside. Much of the furniture was worn and ripped. The stairs was wide, still holding up. The chandelier above him gave off an eerie source of light, only to distinguishing the scarlets and other slowly wearing colors of some of the furnishings. All-in-all, only one could explain the way Naruto felt as he looked at pieces of the entrance._

_Wow…_

_A noise coming from his left brought his mind back to reality. He turned and saw the boy he chasing standing there, looking at him with curious eyes. They became shocked and embarrassed as he realized that he was being caught red- handed. _

"_Oi, kid." Naruto shouted as he ran to the boy. _

"_Eep!" the boy ran the other way as he saw Naruto coming after him._

"_What? Wait!!" Naruto ran after the boy, confused why the boy was scared of him. "Don't run wait, hold on!!"_

_Naruto ran after the mysterious boy. This later proved to be a near fatal mistake. They throughout the hallways and through rooms. The chase ended in a large room that still held much of it elegance and beauty. _

_The room was filled with scarlet curtains and cloths. A fireplace and a majority of the furniture that was still in good condition. Naruto walked up the fireplace. _

"_What's this?" _

_Naruto looked at what seemed to be a family portrait. Painted obviously. Its only flaw was a streaks and stains of some reddish substance over bits of the portrait. _

_Naruto stared in wonder at the painting. In it was an older male and female with their two sons. _

_Each had onyx eyes and a form of black hair. The woman, obviously the mother, wore her hair down. A smile graced her face. She sat on an elegant chair. Her husband stood tall and proud, his arm on the shoulders of his wife and his oldest son. The oldest son had a mature composure to himself, much similar to the older male. Possibly 12 going on 13. His dark eyes held many hidden emotions. His face was perfect. Immaculate from any human flaws. Like a stone or marble statue. Handsome with two facial lines going down from the shadows of his eyes. He was smiling, placing his hand on the shoulder of his younger brother. _

_Naruto's eye gawked. The younger brother was the boy he was chasing. The boy had the same onyx eyes. The same girlish face. And- Naruto laughed at himself for thinking this up- his hair still looked like the rear end of a duck. He looked happy, a big difference from the boy today. Naruto wondered how this could be. The picture had to be near 100 years old. But that if was the same boy in the picture, then..._

_Naruto turned his head as he heard a something fall and roll towards him onto the carpet. Looking down, he saw that the object that fell was a glass orb. It was red and blue, swirling around each other. Like a yin-yang. Naruto looked towards where the ball came from. In front of him, a large scarlet leather chair with aged ebony wood with positioned before the fireplace. Behind it, the little boy hid himself, hoping he was out of view. Too scared to move after dropping the orb, he cowered behind the chair._

_Naruto had noticed the same fear he usually found in himself, so naturally he empathized with the kid. Naruto walked slowly over to the boy, making such not to frighten him any further. Once he reached, Naruto held out the orb in front of the chair. _

"_Here." He said cheerfully, "It belongs to you, doesn't it?"_

_The boy, sensing no danger from Naruto, stepped out from behind the chair and took the orb from him and place on the table. _

"_Thank you." He meekly said. Naruto smiled toothily. "So you're not a mute. That's good to not." "I'm Naruto, whats your name?"_

_The boy pouted and blushed, in Naruto's opinion-cutely-, at the remark and sudden introduction that followed. But he before the either of the boys could attempt to speak again, Sasuke's face went pale. His eyes widened in fear. Someone or something was behind Naruto. He could sense it. Naruto turned around. Now wishing he didn't_

_Behind him stood the older boy from the painting. Long black hair tied in the back. Two facial lines across his face. Red eyes pierced the air as it send out sparks of tension and fear to Naruto. The older son inhaled the air for a moment before turning his eyes from the blonde to the brunette._

"_Who is this, Sasuke?" the older boy hissed with venom. "Why is this human in our home?" _

_Sasuke diverted his eyes from Naruto and the older boys, facing the floor. "Aniki…" his lips trembled as he spoke. "I…uh…I'm sorry Itachi…"_

"_Don't worry, little brother…" Itachi smiled menacingly, prefect white teeth were displayed for Naruto to see. But the only thing that Naruto was noticing was the teeth in the front sides that were longer than the rest and pointed at the ends. The next words scared him even more._

"_You brought us dinner."_

_As the seconds past, Naruto's little eight-year-old mind slowly registered what Itachi said, things started to click. _

_A) Itachi had appeared behind him out of nowhere. _

_B) He had fangs!!!_

_C) He had evil red eyes and an eviler smile_

_And D)… he just called Naruto 'dinner' _

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Paling, Naruto pushed past Itachi, screaming at the top of his lungs, as he ran out of the room. _

_Disregarding the fact that had no idea where he was going or going to head. Forgetting the fact that by pushing into Itachi, he dropped the red ball he had carrying with him this whole time. (A/N- Remember this!!!!) And forgetting the fact the chances of outrunning whatever Itachi was and getting out of the manor were very, __**very**__ slim…_

_Then again, his chances of living till tomorrow were always slim._

_In the room Naruto had just left, Sasuke and Itachi in the wake of the boy's run. Dust and his screaming could still be seen and heard. Sasuke picked up the red ball and looked from it to the door. Huffing his cheeks, he sprinted out the room and after the frightened blonde._

_Itachi was left in the room alone after his little brother left. He sighed as he shook his head, pressing his fingertips along his forehead. _

"_Perhaps I overdid it." _

_And in the blink of an eye, Itachi was gone from the room…

* * *

_

"Why did you stop?" Hinata and Neji asked, after noticing the blonde's sudden silence.

They saw that Naruto's eyes were on the couch. They looked with him when a soft moan came from that direction.

"Yume…"

The three watched as Yume sat up. She stretched, forgetting shortly about her headache and dizziness. Despite the misty look in her eyes that said that she was still half sleep, she tried to stand up and walk across the room. Big mistake.

Shortly, she lost her balance, and like a baby learning how to walk for the first time, she stumbled back on the couch.

"Don't overdo it, Yume." Naruto said, shaking his head. "You've been out for a while."

"Naruto…?" Yume wiped her eyes, clearing her vision. "Naruto, Hinata, Neji, what are you doing here…ohhhh…"

She clamped her hand over her forehead she felt what seemed like the vibrations of loud metal music and construction tools pounded against the sides of her head.

"Where's the aspirin?" Yume laid back, hissing as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her shoulder. "And the Advil?"

"Hinata…" Neji and Naruto turned to their other female companion. "could you…"

They blinked with Hinata already had a two pills and a glass of Yume's special made orange juice in hand.

"Already on it." She smirked as she over to Yume, handing her the medicine and drink.

"Thanks Hinata," Yume sighed as she popped the green and blue pills in her mouth before she took a long and heavy gulp of the drink. After draining the glass, Yume turned to the three looking at her.

"How long was I out this time?"

Neji and Hinata confusingly looked at Yume. How long with she out this time!!! What did that mean…?

"Four and half hours." Naruto effortlessly stated after looking at his watch. He skillfully hid the grin he got from the response received from Hinata and Neji.

"Oh, darn." She said sarcastically, snapping her fingers, "Miss it the record by another half an hour."

Neji and Hinata stared from Yume, who pretend to look upset, to Naruto, who sighed and shook his head.

Did they miss something?

Naruto and Yume snickered as they looked at the agape look on the Hyugas' faces. Each with their eyebrows cocked up and their mouths slightly opened.

"Sorry about this guys." apologized Naruto, "But Yume here likes to keep record of how long she is in a state of unconsciousness in order to see if she can get a hypothesis or theory on the attributes of her questionable aliment."

Hinata and Neji still looked at him with an agape state of shock.

"Naruto, I never thought I would have to say this…" Neji sighed as he placed his hand over his forehead. "But say that again in _English_."

Naruto gave a fox grin. "What, never thought I knew how to sound like you."

"I don't sound like that!" Neji retorted. He then looked towards his cousin and female friend. "Do I?"

Hinata stayed quiet, twiddling with her pointer fingers, as she whistled and looked out the window as she pretended to be interested in the clock that now was about in 5 minutes a new hour.

"Well Neji," Yume said as she scratched the back of her neck, "I can't disagree or agree with that."

"And why not?" Neji inquired. His eyebrow and vein twitched as Yume, like Hinata, looked the other way. Naruto was having a ball with this. He grinned toothily, watching Neji and Yume seem to go at it.

Yume looked at Neji with sheepish eyes. "Face it, Neji, you do tend to try and sound like you have a higher intellectual level than the rest of us."

Naruto patted Neji on the shoulder. "In order words, you have an ego to go with that mouth of yours."

Naruto and the other laughed heartily at Neji before he joined in.

_Dong...Dong…Dong…Dong…_

The toll of the clock tower rung anew the 3 o'clock hour. The bells vibrated in the air, giving off an extra ring.

"Oh my, Neji." Hinata gasped, turning to her cousin. "It's almost time for our class.

"Can't I just skip this one time?"

"Absolutely Not!!!!" Hinata grabbed Neji by his arm, guiding his to the door. "You missed last week. I'm not covering your ass this week."

"Hinata." Neji sarcastically gasped. "Language young lady."

"Neji." Hinata rolled her eyes. "I don't need you to sound like my mother and father. I left home to stay on campus for a _reason_…"

Hinata waved goodbye to Naruto and Yume, dragging Neji out room and through the door, closing it behind her. Naruto and Yume looked at the door as it closed shut, locking itself. The noise of the two Hyugas bickering at each other was still evident and heard from the hallway. Naruto looked at Yume as he leaned back in his chair. Yume at looked Naruto as she leaned forward, resting her chin and arms on her kneecaps. They each smirked at each other, trying to avoid the questions at hand.

"Tell me, Naruto," Yume began to ask, "Why are we friends with those two for in the first place?"

Naruto shrugged. "I have no idea. I think it was to make us seem normal."

Yume giggled into her hand. Then fell silent. Her hand rubbed her sore shoulder. She looked at her hand, seeing the red and sticky substance that had seeped through her blouse.

Great … just what I needed… She thought as she wiped her hand back on her shirt. No way was she getting blood on her immaculate couch. 

"That's gonna leave a stain."

Yume looked up to see Naruto with a dressing (bandages) and a jar of salve in hand. Being the routine that it was, Yume turned her back and unbuttoned her shirt, allowing Naruto to assess the damage of this week's contemplation.

Naruto looked at the shallow cut in Yume's shoulder. Often she did end up with bruises from her dreams. Like clockwork.

Naruto dabbed a finger full of salve over the wound. To stop the bleeding and prevent any lingering wounds.

Since it was clockwork, it went as so:

_Yume has a cut or wound…_

_Naruto looks at it and cleans it…_

_Yume makes a joke about Naruto's sexuality, which ends up a pun about Sakura…_

_Naruto asks about the dream- this time…_

_Yume limitedly explain it and the day goes on… just like any other day._

Naruto rubbed the salve into her skin. The wound was closing up. This was around the time that Naruto would ask about the dream. But today, he mind was definitely somewhere else.

"Aren't you gonna ask me?" Yume asked.

Naruto didn't hear her. He was busy wrapping her shoulder in the dressing. Yume pouted, before smirking. She nudged him in his head.

"Don't get hard on me now, Naruto. Incest isn't exactly acceptable in society."

Naruto looked up to see Yume laughing at her own joke.

"That got your attention."

Naruto's face twitched a little. He was used to it after hearing it so many, _fricking_, times, regardless of how funny it was.

"Yume…" He said, intently tying the dressing tight, "First off, we're not related…"

Yume overdramatically gasped, clutching her chest while she winced from the tightness of the wrap. "Ouch! Naru-kun, that hurts."

"And second…" he continued, ignoring her completely, "You know girls don't do for me."

"Yes." Yume replied. "And we have Sakura to blame for that." "I'm sure Lee has a good few months left."

Naruto snorted at the remark. No matter how times he heard it, it still made him laugh. He looked at the shoulder he was mending. The dressing was secured and the blooding had stopped. He was finished. Standing up, he walked over to the kitchen. The kettle of the green tea he was using before had become cold. After turning the fire on, took out more cups. He looked at Yume, who was trying to put back on her shirt. "Want some green tea?"

Yume pretended to think for a bit. "Mmmmm…Tea, yes. Green… no." she replied. "Try some of the Lipton pyramid peach and raspberry tea."

"You know beggars can't be choosers." Naruto grumbled as he took out a package of the red tea Yume referred to.

"Yea, I know." She replied from the living room. "But you asked me first. So typically it's not begging, I'm merely suggesting."

"Same difference." Naruto muttered. "You're still acting like a slave rider."

"And since I am your master, I want my red tea." Yume playfully ordered as she snapped her fingers. "Snap, snap. Make it snappy!!"

Naruto grumbled under his breath. _I'll show you snappy…_

But nonetheless, he kept the leftover green tea for himself and started a new pot of red tea for Yume. 15 minutes passed. In Naruto's arms was a tray holding the green and red tea in two mugs. Along with assorted flavored Quakers © rice crackers for Yume's abnormal taste in snack food. With this, Yume would be comfortable enough for him to talk to.

As he walked from the counter to the living room, something outside immediately caught his attention. Looking out the window, he saw a large flock of crows sitting on the lifeless tree about a good yard or two from their own dorm. Naruto found it odd that the crows were accumulate in one area as so. More disturbing was the way the birds looked at him and then… just continued to stared at him. As though waiting for something… or someone. This wasn't setting well with Naruto. Being a believer of omens and such, this was definitely a signal for a bad omen. A dark one at that.

Then, the next thing Naruto knew, the birds cawed and began to scatter, flying in all directions. Something had caused the sudden change in their behavior. Naruto had a gut feeling, he knew what it was.

That's when he saw him. Crouching down on the brittle limb as the crow flocked away. In the midst of the stray black feathers, Naruto could make out the shape and form of a boy. Not sure about the age, but surely male. His red eyes piercing a straight look into Naruto's blue ones. The only thing that could be made out from the distance between them. Aside from the fact that Naruto knew that the boy had long bangs and a lean form much like his own. Except without the over exaggerated feminine aspect of his own body.

Curse hereditary genetics.

All they did was stared at each other. None making a single step or taking a hollow form of breath.

And as usual…about a minute later, the form disappeared as the last crow flew away. Down feathers fluttered to the ground below. Of course, not without mouthing words that even up to now Naruto couldn't decipher. He stared at the limb for what seemed like eons. Time standing still itself. An old friend had come for his timely visit.

_**This makes… what, nine or ten years now, eh kit? **_Said the feral voice from before.

Naruto only smirked. _Like clockwork…_ he replied. Naruto still remember the first time that his 'guest' had come to his many visits to follow…

* * *

(AN: Yup. It's time for another flashback. Relax, this one is the last one…for now)

* * *

_It was a day after Naruto and Yume were found alive, after returning from their 3-day stay at the accursed manor. It was safe to say that things didn't come any easier for Naruto now_. 

_Many of the villagers began saying that the __**only**__ reason Naruto survived was because of the demon that many called him to be. So pretty much the attacks got worse as there was an attempt at his life made every night. Of course, Naruto never knew about them…_

_Because the intruders never made it pass the last top step._

_Each person- man, women, and child- that try to harm Naruto ended up either brutal beaten or mental traumatized by a vision giving to them. No one knew whether it was Naruto or another force. After that, many stopped._

_But then, there were still those dumbasses that still wanted a go at the young blonde…_

"_Shhh… he'll hear us coming." Hissed a young man, around the age 18, as another of 19 picked the lock of the Naruto's door. Breaking down would cause too much commotion, waking up their target. Not that anyone would report it._

"_He sleeps like a log these days, Hiei." Retorted another with them. A red haired with brown eyes. "Cocky bastard."_

"_Hiei, Haru, I got it. The lock is picked." To prove it, he opened the door. _

"_Excellent Tama." Haru whispered in glee. Tama, Haru, and Hiei, one by one walked into the dark and small apartment. _

_Unknown to them, a dark, red-eyed figure narrowed its eyes as he follow them inside._

_The apartment, as mention before, was small. A less than standard living room, kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom, which door was closed. _

_One with blonde hair and green eyes, Hiei, made his way to the living room. "Let's trash the place." _

_"No, stupid." Said the oldest, Haru- age 24. "You'll wake up the demon."_

_Hiei looked pissed after the scolding, putting down the vase he had pick up, ready to smash it._

"_Then why are we for?" asked Tama. _

_Haru smirked before sneering. "Revenge."_

_Hiei and Tama knew what he was referring to. For years, Haru had blamed the death of younger brother and sister on the Kyuubi that resigned in Naruto. The cause was a fire that was supposed to have been ignited by the Kyuubi. It left them dead and Haru with a scar across his eye. Ever since then, Haru has sworn revenge against the kitsune. And when he heard that the fox was placed in the body of a little boy who was now hated by the town, it made his vendetta a whole lot easier. In his opinion._

_As the three walked from the living room towards the bedroom, Tama had them stop abruptly as he suddenly nearly collapsing on to the wooden floor. _

"_What is it Tama?" Hiei whispered in concern. Tama looked at them with a paling face._

"_Do you not feel that?" Tama shivered as he skin felt cold._

_The other two looked attentive at him. Tama was known for being in tuned with the spiritual realm and could sense the presence of a demonic or spirit energy- good or bad. _

"_We must leave here." Tama replied, "There is a great and evil presence in this place."_

_Haru groaned. "THAT'S THE KYUUBI, YOU IDIOT!!!!" he hissed in a lowly whisper of a hiss. "Let's go…"_

_Haru made his towards the door of the bedroom, when Tama grabbed the back of his shirt. _

"_What now?!" Haru replied._

"_You don't understand." Tama huffed in a short and harsh breathe. "I'm not sensing the kitsune."_

"_Then what are you sensing?" _

_Tama looked at Haru with a grave expression. "Something even darker than the boy. Its bloodlust is incomparable. We have to leave now or…"_

_Haru, in anger and frustration, grabbed Tama by the front of his shirt. "Listen you." He hissed, "I have come too far now to stop because you felt some wimpy presence. If you wanna be a wuss then fine. Stay here, I'm going in there and finally give that demon what's his."_

"_Wait…" Tama tried to say but was too late as Haru was already in the room. _

"_Hiei, we must leave." Tama whispered in fear. "If we stay here any longer, we will be forfeiting our lives …" _

_--X--_

_Eight-year-old Naruto slept soundly in his bed for the first time in months. For some reason, the townspeople stop breaking to his house. So, now he could stay at home instead of staying at Iruka's, Yume's or any other of his newly made friends…_

_Until a huge and rough hand covered his mouth, ensuring that the boy would not scream. Naruto whimpered, struggling and thrashing about._

… _Then he felt a cold and sharp edged object at the side of his throat, stopping all movement at once._

"_Now shut up and don't making a fucking sound or move." Haru whispered at the side of Naruto's ear. "Unless you want me to slit your throat."_

_Haru was straddled on top of Naruto's body. Through maneuvering, he managed to do so without waking up the blonde until needed and without cutting the boy until he wanted to._

"_You're going to pay for what you put my family through when you killed my brother and sister. You filthy demon."_

_Naruto rolled his eyes, hoping Haru didn't see. Great… he thought to himself, Someone else blaming me for something I didn't do for once…_

_Haru laughed maliciously, pressing the knife closer to Naruto neck. "How should I kill now: quick and painful or slow and torturous?"_

_Taking no time to answer him, Naruto bit hard into Haru's hand. A small stream of blood ran from the puncture to his mouth. Haru yelped, falling back and removing his hand. _

_Naruto took that little diversion to jump off his bed and try to get out the room—only to fall face first into the floor as Haru grabbed his ankles. Naruto squirmed; in hopes of loosen the grip. But failed as Haru was back above him with the knife firmly placed in hand. Haru looked at Naruto before he punched the blonde in the stomach. Naruto coughed up blood, slowly losing consciousness from the blunt blow and the lack of oxygen from being pressed on by Haru._

"_You little bastard!" Haru yelled; the knife place above Naruto neck. In a quick motion, he brought it down, aiming at Naruto's neck. "Welcome to HELL!!!"_

_CHING!!!!_

_Haru and Naruto stared at the blade. Or what was left of it. Over half the knife had been broken off. _

_A gust was felt and the two looked at the window wasn't opened before and shouldn't be open now. _

_On the windowsill, a figure with long raven black bangs that curtained over blood red eyes crouched down on one hand and held the broken blade piece tightly in his hand. It was the figure that followed the three men in. His red eyes peered at his hand when he dropped the blade on the floor, droplets of blood splattered on the floor. It wasn't until the figure licked his hand of the blood that they realized: It wasn't his blood he was partaking of… It was Haru's from the cut he made around his neck with the blade._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Haru yelled. His attention was off Naruto and on what looked like a boy-teen or younger he couldn't tell- that not only broke his knife in half, but also was able to cut from without him even noticing._

_At first, the boy was preoccupied with the red substance in his hand. When his hand was drained of it, he looked at Haru, scarlet red were, if possibly, brighter than they were when he followed the three in. _

"A friend." He replied in monotone, but venomous hiss.

_Haru sneered, but back taken by the glare. "To who? This monster?"_

_Of course he was referring to Naruto, who was still in the shock that was an inch from death (again) but was saved a dark figure and wasn't sure was he any safer. _

_The boy chuckled softly but also coldly. "The only monster I see here is the one with a gash in neck here to kill an innocent boy so he can feel good and supposedly avenging his fallen siblings when in truth, he just wants someone to take the blame for the fact that he couldn't save them himself._

"_WHY YOU?!" Haru charged towards the window. The boy just smirked, allowing his long fangs to show._

"_Silly mortal." His eyes peered at Haru._

_Haru stopped dead in his tracks and screamed, clung his head. The screaming continued. Naruto realized that the source was from the boy. _

"_Stop!" Naruto pleaded, "He'll die if you continue."_

"_That's what I'm aiming for."_

_Naruto did the unthinkable in both the boy and Haru's mind. He ran in front of Haru, blocking Haru and putting himself in full view and the assault. Immediately, the boy stopped what he was doing._

"_Are you willing to get yourself killed for a guy was just trying to kill you?!" The boy snapped._

"_Yes." It was the only answer Naruto gave._

_The boy sighed. "Why?"_

"_Because." Naruto began. "If you kill him that would make you no better than he was. And I understand why he's doing it too. I'm used to it now. I shouldn't but I am."_

_Naruto looked as though he would cry, but instead smiled. "And beside if you him now, people would think I did it and come after more. And I don't wanna blood shed because of me, so please let him go?"_

_The boy looked from Naruto to Haru, who had heard the whole thing and saw what Naruto did for him. _

"_Haru, you see the boy you wanted killed. I could have -would have- killed you. Without any hesitations. But he stopped me. Now tell me, who's the bigger monster here: this boy or you?_

_Haru said nothing and looked at the ground. Just then, Tama and Hiei ran in after hearing the screams. _

"_HARU!!!" They ran to his side. Haru stood up and looked at Naruto. He wanted to see that boy again, but he wasn't at the window any longer._

"_Naruto…" This caught both Hiei and Tama's surprise as Haru had never referred to the kid by any other name than 'Bastard', 'Monster', and 'Kyuubi'_

"_Yes, Haru-san?" Naruto asked. _

_Haru bowed low to Naruto. "Thank you."_

_Naruto just smiled warmly. Haru slightly smiled back._

"_I'll come back and fix the things I broke." He turned to the two other that came in with him. "Let's go. I no longer have any need to harm this child."_

_Confused, but obedient, Tama and Hiei followed Haru out. _

_Naruto sighed and looked at the windowsill. The boy from before was back. Naruto smiled and bowed._

"_Thank you." _

"_Hn." Naruto could tell that the boy wasn't very talkative._

"_Hey, whats your name?" Naruto asked. _

"…" "_It's…Sasuke"_

"_I think I remember some with that name."_

_Sasuke smiled intriguingly. "You don't say." He made ready to leave, but was stopped by Naruto._

"_Wait a sec." Naruto rummaged through a toy chest. After finding what he needed and went over and handed in Sasuke's hand a red pendant with a fox in the middle. _

"_I want you to have this." Naruto blushed slightly but still smiled. _

_Sasuke immediately put in around his neck. Just as he left, he kissed Naruto lightly on the forehead before jumping out the window. Naruto looked out the window, but saw darkness and some streetlights, as a gust of wind went passed. No Sasuke was to be found._

_Naruto turned to his bed. He was surprised to see a hand-crafted fox plushie sitting his pillow. Naruto picked up the plushie and looked at it. The craftsmanship was prefect. It looked handmade, better than any store brought one. The fur was red with blonde tints with blue eyes. There was ribbon tied on the neck with a card hanging from it. Naruto read the card. _

_In elegant script, "Thanks" was written on it._

_Naruto just smiled, suppressing a laugh. Cuddling up against the doll, he fell instantly asleep._

_Unknown to him, he was being watched, ensuring an uninterrupted sleep. The figure fiddle with the new pendant he gained._

_--X--_

Naruto remembered that day. Even since then, every few nights since then, he would leave a gift- a book, a toy, just anything- out for his 'guardian' before he went to sleep, and in the morning in place of what he put there, a new item was there for him.

But to this day, he still couldn't figure out from where he knew the same 'Sasuke' from.

Naruto just shook it off and went with the tea and snacks in hand; he went to the living room.

"Took you long enough" Yume said looking from the TV she put on.

"Beggars can't be whiners." Naruto replied.

"But we can sure as hell try." Yume smirked as she retorted.

Naruto looked at Yume for her comment. His face became serious.

"Yume…"

"Yes?" Yume said with a mouth stuffed with the snacks."

"We need to talk. We have an issue at hand."

* * *

A/N- Sorry I took so long. **--;** Gomen... When school work, regents, finals, reports that count for a large final part on my grade and the fact Sasuke was still after, what's a girl to do...? Well, anyway, Expect a chapter soon and a new with two new guests. 


	4. Chapter 3: To the Manor We Go

Curse of Uchiha Manor 

Fan Author: Ashurii no neko-chan (formerly known as yumekomaiden418)

Summary: A century ago, the town of Konoha suffered one of it greatest tragedies and unsolved mysteries. In one night, the residences of the Uchiha Manor were murdered. No suspects. No murder weapons. No blood splatter. No survivors…with the exception of the rumored Uchiha sons. Placed on the entrance… a sealed talisman by the town shrine's priestess. Legend is told that whoever breaks the seal will not only become entwined with the sons' fate but also will unleash an evil of great and untold power… Too bad no one told Naruto and Yume. Yaoi SasuNaru ItaYume and other pairings (Yume is from my mission of the village series) Vampirefic Rated: M College Years

* * *

Hey, and welcome to the 3rd (4th if u count the prologue) installment of Curse of Uchiha Manor. 

Naruto: What took u so long?

Aside from school and praying to God to have me pass my regents and then prepping for my senior year, ask Sasuke. –jabs finger at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -pouts- I did nothing.

Naruto: -glomps Sasuke- you're too cute when you pout like that.

Sasuke: True. But…-turns and now on top of Naruto- You're even cuter under me… see you're blushing…

Sakura: where's my damn camera?!

Yume: I got it Sakura-chan!!! –takes pictures-

Sakura: -takes another picture- Wait until the fan club sees these…

--; Any way… Like I was saying, I'm keeping my promise and this is the chapter that…

-knock at door- Come in!!!

-opens- Itachi: Hey Ashurii, I was on my way here when I ran into this… -holds up chibified girl- This belong to you?

Yume: Ita-kun!!! Baby!!! –hugs- Aku Yume: **My Seme's back!!!**

-kicks and scratching- Girl: first off, I'm not a 'this' I'm a girl and I'm Ashurii-chan's friend. We're in the same high school.

Sakura: You are? Wow, were you like skipped or something? You look too young to be in high school.

She is my friend, Ita-kun, you can put her down. Ayame-chan here is also a fanfiction writer too. This is Kitty Kat2009. She's 16…

Sakura: REALLY?! She looks like she's 10!!!

Kitty: WHAT?! –runs out of Itachi's grip. Kicks Sakura in the shin- I'm NOT TEN!!!

Sakura: Ouch… demon child!!! _**RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!**_

Ayame… look it's Sasuke groping Naru-chan

Itachi and Kitty: WHERE?!

Sasuke: Itachi?! –to Ashurii (me) - What's he doing here?!

He's my special guest. Him and Ayame-chan here… where is she?

Naruto: Sasuke help me!!!! She has my leg

Kitty: -neko chibi on Naruto's leg- Naru-chan!! –purr-

Sasuke: -to Kitty- Off my boy-toy/uke!!! Go find your own

Kitty: -hiss- back off emo boy!!!

Sasuke: Ashurii, either get off her Naruto or I'll have her spayed.

Yume: -sprays Kitty with water bottle- Down girl!!! Off the uke, down!!

Kitty: You could have just asked me to let go. You didn't have to spray me.

Yume: I know… I just wanted to.

Are we good?! Can I take over now?

Sasuke: -holds Naruto- I'm good

Naruto: -squished- I'm fine…

Kitty: -sitting and glaring at Sasuke- Continue

Sakura: -looks up from pictures- Huh? U were talking? Hey when did Itachi get here?

Yume: -clinging to Itachi- I missed u

Itachi: Go while u can Ashurii

Thank you now as was saying… in this chapter I'm keeping my promises. A- I have my two new guests with me: Itachi and Kitty Kat2009 and B- this is the chapter that will set in motion the events to come…

Sakura: -confused- what's that suppose to mean?

-glint in eye- you'll see

Yume: No fair mommy

Life's not fair. So any way read and review and once more… Ayame please do the honors…

Kitty: Ok… Ashurii no neko- chan does not own nor put any claim on to the characters of Naruto and Co. Only Yume is her creation. I am a living human being, so no claim to me either.

Thank u now… let the story begin!!!!

Chapter 3: To the Manor We Go…

* * *

((A/N: I began this chapter with a chat room conversation among the characters. Can you tell which email address belongs to which character. Here's a hint: They are based on the nicknames, personality, appearances, or the names themselves. Only one will be hard to decipher.)) 

Friday Night- 9:30 p.m. …

Classes were over for the week and the weekend had begun only hours ago. During the day, Naruto and Yume had told everyone to go their personal chat room to discuss something…

**KistuneJoker418 singed on**

**DreamNeko418 singed on**

**ChowChow349 singed on**

**EternalHunger247 singed on**

**Destiny'sA Bitch singed on**

**All I Wantis Love singed on**

**Ucn'tUnravelME singed on**

**PuppetMaster59 singed on**

**DoubleHeaven1010 singed on**

**SnowySun singed on**

**DieB4sntility singed on**

**Blondeshavemorefun singed on**

**UnperdictableBlossom singed on**

**BeautifulBlueBeast singed on**

**BugLvr singed on**

**Mine'sBigger10 signed on**

**DreamNeko418:** Hi… I'm a hot sexy college girl looking for some fun!!! I have the flexibility of a cat but the stamina of a tiger. This Neko is ready for fun. So… you wanna play with me?

**ChowChow349:** This dog is no bark but all bite and play –smirk-

**Destiny'sA Bitch:** … destiny will have u on ur knees.

**Mine'sBigger10:** I'll some u mine if u show me yours.

**PuppetMaster59:** I have plenty of toys. We can play all day…

**Blondeshavemorefun:** I can show why blondes r more fun…

**UnperdictableBlossom:** …You guys are idiots. U kno that right?

**KistuneJoker418:** Your point being…

**BeautifulBlueBeast:** OH SAKURA LET THEM REJOICE IN THEIR YOUTHFULNESS!!!!

**DoubleHeaven1010: **oh lighten up Sakura. Let them have their fun. No matter how… perverted.

**DreamNeko418: **XD Thank u! So how was your day Tenten?

**DoubleHeaven1010:** same as usual. What about u Yume? I heard what happened yesterday. Are u finally any better?

**Ucn'tUnravelME:** and this morning in History. What happened to u?

**DreamNeko418: **… yes Tenten I'm fine. And history today… I rather not talk about.

**BugLvr:** Wasn't that the class Ms. Ozo substituted today for us?

**DreamNeko418:** …yea?

**SnowySun:** No wonder… but what happened? I didn't have history today

**DieB4sntility: **-yawn- I overslept and missed that class. So what did u do this time?

**DreamNeko418:** I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!

**Mine'sBigger10:** So tell us what happened then.

**DreamNeko418: **Fine Sai --; As u all kno, Kakashi was absent and Ms. Ozo was teaching our class today.

**KistuneJoker418:** Oh dear god… she hates me I kno it.

**ChowChow349: **Even Akamaru thinks she'll evil

**EternalHunger247:** That woman scares me. She made me throw away my chips TTTT

**Destiny'sA Bitch:** Destiny was not my side when she became a teacher

**All I Wantis Love:** I should rid the world of her

**PuppetMaster59:** She called me Goth as an insult

**Ucn'tUnravelME:** Keep going

**SnowySun: **Evil Bitch

**DieB4sntility:** -shudder- …

**Blondeshavemorefun:** SHE gives blondes a bad name if she's a real one. I swear her hair is bleached

**UnperdictableBlossom:** And u guys called me bitchy

**BeautifulBlueBeast:** THAT WOMAN HAS NO YOUTH WITHIN HER

**BugLvr:** I have a couple of friends for her…

**Mine'sBigger10:** She needs to get laid… badly. Yea?

**DreamNeko418:** Well… during the class she began talking about the history of the Uchiha Family.

**Mine'sBigger10:** And…?

**DreamNeko418:** Well during the class, she brought up the murders and an article that claiming that investigators have come to a the conclusion that the oldest brother, Itachi, was responsible for the killings and he personally killed his mother and father as well as his younger brother, Sasuke.

**UnperdictableBlossom:** Ouch… I remember that. You looked as shocked and pissed.

**Blondeshavemorefun:** Me too. It looked like you were ready to kill

**DreamNeko418:** So I simply raised my hand and politely told her that her information was incorrect.

**DoubleHeaven1010:** And what did she do?

**DreamNeko418:** That bitch told me that I didn't know what I was talking about and stop disrupting her class. So I told her that I can't help my disturbance. I just dislike people thinking they're right when they're wrong. She just ignored me.

**Ucn'tUnravelME: **Here we go Sai and Tenten, now we're getting to the good part.

**DoubleHeaven1010:** What happened after that was so bad?

**DreamNeko418:** Well she then she said that Itachi was a satanic boy that was sick in the head and is rotting in hell for killing his family. And…I lost it.

**DoubleHeaven1010: **Yume…u didn't…

**KistuneJoker418:** she did…

**Mine'sBigger10:** what did u tell her that was so bad. Cuz I think I did heard u and her screaming during my Literature class.

**DreamNeko418:** I told her that she was wrong and that maybe if she got rid of that stick in her ass and that 'because I am teacher that I'm smarter and better than you' complex, then maybe she can admit she's wrong and teach the class better, considering she's not a history majored teacher and shouldn't be there in the first place.

**DoubleHeaven1010:** Yume… seriously…

**Ucn'tUnravelME:** it's not over yet… Yume, tell Tenten and Sai what u say next

**Mine'sBigger10:** there's more…?

**DreamNeko418: **Then I told her that she needed to get laid by her husband or some other guy, if he's not doing it for her, then maybe she wouldn't be so uptight and wound up.

**DoubleHeaven1010: **hahaha!!!!!

**Mine'sBigger10:** -slaps forehead- What happened then?

**SnowySun:** Ms. Ozo dragged her out of the class. And Naruto ran after them. I remember one of the girls from the class trying me about that part. I never got the whole thing.

**EternalHunger247:** -munch- what happened after that Naruto? Yume?

**DreamNeko418:** She dragged me to the Dean's office.

**KistuneJoker418:** Tsunade obaa-san and Ero-sennin were less than surprise to see us. Especially me. She thought I was the one in trouble. Can u believe that?

**DreamNeko418:** Yea…

**ChowChow349:** Pretty much

**EternalHunger247:** Kinda

**Destiny'sA Bitch:** you hold the record

**All I Wantis Love:** U were sent 5 times in a day last month

**Ucn'tUnravelME:** face it Naruto …

**PuppetMaster59:** U r a trouble magnet

**DoubleHeaven1010: **it's like second nature for you…

**SnowySun:** Sorry Naruto-kun…

**DieB4sntility:** So troublesome

**Blondeshavemorefun:** hahahaha yea… pretty much as well

**UnperdictableBlossom:** u r the idiot of the group

**BeautifulBlueBeast:** sorry Naruto

**BugLvr:** no comment

**Mine'sBigger10: **Yea, ur an idiot

**KistuneJoker418:** gee guys… tell me what you're really thinking… --;

**DreamNeko418:** any who… She dragged to Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-sama and she complained on how I was a disturbance in class, I have no proper respect for authority and teacher and yadda yadda… So Tsunade asked her to leave and had me explain what happened. And I explained it. So instead of getting into deep shit like the bitch wanted me to, I have to help out the teachers for the next 2 weeks. Ozo wasn't too happy.

**BugLvr:** Nice story… but that isn't why u and Naruto told us to go in our chat room for is it?

**KistuneJoker418:** That's right. We have an important matter to talk about.

**BeautifulBlueBeast:** What is it then? What is the matter that is so important my youthful friends?

**DreamNeko418:** -sigh- Guys, we need to go and take a visit to the Uchiha Manor.

Yume waiting a few minutes and no one had responded. It was to be expected of course. She looked as her screen as Naruto replied.

**KistuneJoker418:** Guys r u still there? Answer us. We need to know if u guys are with us on this.

**UnperdictableBlossom:** Where did this come from? Are u crazy?! People have died there!!! And u want us to into that deathtrap?

Yume ignored that last comment as she typed back a reply…

**DreamNeko418:** Tomorrow… We're going in the morning tomorrow. I have the things already ready.

**UnperdictableBlossom:** Tomorrow… you want us to go on a Saturday… This sounding more like a Thriller movie by the second.

**Blondeshavemorefun:** Why on such short notice? We can't just into it.

**DreamNeko418:** I understand your worries about going there. But we need to. I have this feeling that's being bothering me since I collapsed in class. And Naruto's been sensing something too. And if anything else, it will get that part of our project done sooner.

**ChowChow349:** Ok, I'm in

**SnowySun:** Me too Yume and Naruto. If Kiba's going I'm going with him.

**UnperdictableBlossom:** Hinata! Kiba! What are u two thinking?!

**Blondeshavemorefun:** I'm with you Yume.

**BugLvr:** Well we can't let you and Naruto go alone.

**Ucn'tUnravelME:** Who kno what kind of trouble you two can get into…

**PuppetMaster59:** I second that.

**Mine'sBigger10:** Even if not my project, like I'll miss a chance to see the Manor

**DoubleHeaven1010:** This could be exciting

**EternalHunger247:** You're bringing food?

**DieB4sntility: **I guess I have no choice

**Destiny'sA Bitch:** Destiny is telling me that this will be most fulfilling

**All I Wantis Love:** Whatever Neji is trying to say

**BeautifulBlueBeast:** I'M IN!!!

**DreamNeko418:** Thanks guys! Sakura? What about u? U r a part of this as any one of us.

**UnperdictableBlossom:** … If the rest is going, then sure. I guess it won't be so bad. At least I won't be the only one to die a horrible death.

**KistuneJoker418:** Relax Sakura; everyone knows that in all the horror movies, the sluttiest ones die first and the worst death.

**DreamNeko418:** Choji and Lee, you better keep a close eye on your girlfriends then. We can't lose them…

**Blondeshavemorefun**: Despite the insult, that was funny

**UnperdictableBlossom:** I hate u, u kno that Yume, right?

**DreamNeko418:** Love u too –chu- So it's settle. The girls and Sai and Naruto are taking my car with me. The rest will go in Neji's car.

**Destiny'sA Bitch:** Hey! I didn't agree to that!

**All I Wantis Love:** We got it Yume.

**DreamNeko418:** Ok guys signing off guys, get some sleep set your alarms and bring extra food and wear your causal clothes. It's going to be a walk.

**ChowChow349**: Ok Yume...

**ChowChow349 signed off**

**EternalHunger247:** -munch- see u tomorrow

**EternalHunger247 singed off**

**Destiny'sA Bitch:** Sweet dreams

**Destiny'sA Bitch singed off**

**All I Wantis Love:** Night

**All I Wantis Love singed off**

**Ucn'tUnravelME:** Gotcha

**Ucn'tUnravelME singed off**

**PuppetMaster59**: Yo…

**PuppetMaster59 singed off**

**DoubleHeave1010: **I'm out!!!

**DoubleHeaven1010 singed off**

**SnowySun: **Good night Naru-kun and Yu-chan

**SnowySun singed off**

**DieB4sntility: **-yawn- night

**DieB4sntility singed off**

**Blondeshavemorefun:** See ya tomorrow

**Blondeshavemorefun singed off**

**UnperdictableBlossom:** u better not get me killed

**UnperdictableBlossom singed off**

**BeautifulBlueBeast: **WORRY NOT MY BLOSSOM, I WILL PROTECT U!!!

**BeautifulBlueBeast singed off**

**BugLvr:** -shakes head- once more…no comment

**BugLvr singed off**

**Mine'sBigger10:** Yume…

**DreamNeko418:** Yea?

**Mine'sBigger10:** -smiles- take care of yourself. Night

**Mine'sBigger10 signed off**

**KistuneJoker418:** Take care of yourself… hehehe

**KistuneJoker418 singed off**

**DreamNeko418:** you are so dead I when I get off…

**DreamNeko418 singed off**

* * *

_Saturday Morning 7:00 a.m. … In front of the A building of the dorm area._

The day had just started; the dorms quiet and peaceful. Every student was within their dorms asleep. Well… most of them.

"Yawn… Yume, did we have to get up so early? The manor is going to be there in the afternoon…" Sakura yawned as she held her fleece throw blanket and pillow in her arms as she fell in and out of consciousness.

"Ohh, stop complaining Sakura…" Yume said while she packed hers and Naruto's shared sliver Mountaineer with the food and some of the equipment. "If you want, you'll just sleep in the car."

A boy with black hair and eyes walked over to Yume. "Is that everything Sai?" Yume asked the brunette. Sai replied with a smile. Despite being the earliest up, he still managed to look more awake than some of the others.

"Yes, Yume that's it for us. Everything else is going into Neji's and Shikamaru's cars…" said Sai. "We can close the truck and go ahead to meet the others in the front."

"Thanks Sai." Yume slammed the hatch door closed. She then felt something warm rub across her. She looked down and saw Akamaru yapping and jumping into her arms.

"Awww…You wanna come with me and the girls?" she asked cooing the dog with rubs of her own.

Akamaru barked in affirmation.

"Ok. Everyone- Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sai, and Hinata- get in the car. Hinata, hold Akamaru and we're going to the entrance of the school to meet the others."

The Mountaineer drove off from the front of building. The last time heard from the car was:

"Ewwww!!!!! Yume, Akamaru farted here in the back!!!! Open the window!!!!"

At building B, things weren't any better…

"Naruto, are you sure had to be this early?" yawned Kiba. He watched Naruto, Neji and Gaara load up Neji's Black Infiniti with the rest equipment that would be used.

"Arf!!" Akamaru yelped in Kiba's arms.

"Yes, Kiba." Naruto replied as he tried to close the truck of the car. "If you're tired too, you and Akamaru can sleep and drool all you guys want in Neji's car."

"Excuse me!!!" Neji exclaimed, slamming the truck as dignified as he could, nearly smashing Naruto and Gaara's fingers. He pointed to Kiba. "Not only is he not drooling all over my new leather seating interior, his dog is NOT going in my car! The mutt can go with Yume and the girls."

"First off, Akamaru is not a mutt! He's purebred of some breed I don't know. And come on Neji! I can't have leave Akamaru with the girls… he hates going with th- Akamaru come back!!!"

The boys watched as Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's arms at the hearing of going in the car with Yume and the girls... especially Hinata.

"Dude." Kankuro laughed, "Your dog just like dumped you."

"Shut up puppet boy!!" Kiba huffed as he stormed off into the car. While laughing to themselves, Naruto, Neji, Gaara and Kankuro climbed into the car and made their way to the entrance.

When Yume said that they were leaving for the Manor in the morning, this wasn't what the others were expecting.

Yume and Naruto had pretty much went all over the dorms buildings, and giving each member of the team going a 'personal wake-up call'

And guess at what time? That's right… 5:30 in morning!!!! Even Lee wasn't up that early. He even closed the door on them, muttering something about 'even youth needs at least 10 hours of sleep.'

After threats, bribery, and blackmail, -with the help of Sai and Gaara who was the only one still awake due to his insomnia problem- Naruto and Yume managed to get the whole gang to their designated areas by 6:30 and spent the hour after getting the equipment and food packed into the cars that were to be used and the people who were still in la la land some coffee or form of a wake-up.

With the number of people going, Yume and Neji's cars weren't enough. Especially when they included the equipment. So at the 'why the hell are you up this fricking early in the morning' (A/ N: Yes it is called that 3) breakfast in the cafeteria, it was decided that the cars would go as following:

In Yume and Naruto's Sliver Mountaineer- Yume would drive with Sai in the front seat. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata would be in the second row with Tenten and Temari in the third row with the food, cooler and cameras and camcorders in the truck and third seating.

In Neji's Black Infiniti- Neji insisted he drive. Gaara volunteered to sit in the front and have Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro in the back seat. The truck would carry the sound equipment.

And to the addition of cars, Shikamaru's red BMW would hold himself, Choji, Lee and Shino while carrying the emergency aid, the power plugs and the motion and plasma sensors.

You know to track any paranormal movements.

It was also decided that Yume would pack up and leave from building A. Neji building B. And Shikamaru Building C. And all would meet each other at the college entrance and leave together from there.

By 8'o clock everyone was at the entrance in the three cars.

Seeing Yume already there, Neji and Shikamaru drove up on the sides of her car. Neji on her left and Shikamaru on her right.

Yume rolled down her window. "Do you guys have everything? Are we ready to go now?"

Neji nodded his head as he rolled down his window. "Affirmative." "Let's get going!!" Naruto slur-yelled from the back seat.

"Lead the way," said Shikamaru, "Me and Neji will follow."

"Roger that." Yume put her car in reverse and backed out a little before angling the car to make the turn towards the entrance. She watched from her rear view mirror that the BMW and the Infiniti had done the same.

She rolled down her window and shouted at the cars behind her.

"Okay, listen. I'm taking the expressway to exit 54 so we get into town quicker. Then I'll take the dirty road until we get to the hill of the Manor. That should be an hour or two hour ride okay?"

The boys honked their horns in response. She honked hers as well. She waited until they reached the stop light at the end of the campus grounds before talking again.

"Great. Now Neji and Shikamaru, if we get separate by any chance. Shika, follow Neji and Neji, ask Naruto for the directions" – They both took a quick glance at Naruto, who like everyone else except Gaara and the drivers, was out cold on Gaara's chair. "Whenever he wakes up. Ok?"

"No problem," Gaara replied from the front, pushing the blonde back off into his seat and off him as he started to drool/

"Ok guys, see ya there," Yume chirped, rolling up her window and drive in front of the others. Neji and Shikamaru followed the suit and drove out of the campus.

So far so good… for now

* * *

Three hours later 11:30 a.m (A/N: to clarify- they started at 7 and left at 8) 

"YAY, we're here!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And how's that a good thing, baka?" questioned Sakura.

"Hey how about you two help with the stuff," Yume replied.

"Unless you two don't want to eat any of the lunch Yume and the rest packed," Sai finished for her. "If so, get your dickless and breastless bodies over here and help."

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Naruto hit Sai over the head.

"Choji! Be careful with those plasma sensors and white noise sensor, that stuff isn't ours. I had to borrow those from the science department," Shikamaru yawned while trying to be serious.

"In other words, you and some of the others stole it." Neji replied smirking.

"You have a problem with that?" Gaara retorted, carrying the white noise machine (I forget what they call it --;)

"No. No problem at all." Neji then grabbed…something and his way to the gate.

"Can someone please wake up the others?" asked Tenten, "We're here!!"

Yup, ya heard correctly. After three hours of driving and pit stops, everyone – for most part-was now standing at the gates of Uchiha Manor.

Despite its age and malicious history, it was still beautiful. The houses along the path to the Mansion itself was still well-kept and standing. With ivy and other vine like plants growing on the walls, buildings and gates, the Manor looked like nothing more than that of an enchanted world. The kinda place you would read in storybooks as a child about spells and magic. But the only thing that was standing between this place and the others was the gate where the talisman still resided.

Most of the boys (excluding Naruto) and even Tenten and Temari tried tugging at the gate door, hoping to tear talisman and the vines that bond them together that way. None of them prevailed. It was as though the talisman literally keep the gate shut.

"Oh well." Sakura sighed shrugging her shoulders. She began walking back to the cars. "I guess we can't get in. Let's go home and go to the library or something."

"Hold on Sakura." Yume retorted, patting her on the shoulder as she past her by, walking to the gate. "Nice try. But I'll find a way to get in, even if it kills us." _Mainly you..._ She thought with a snicker.

_That's what I was afraid of…_ Sakura thought, crying to herself.

Yume looked at the gate. She knew from the attempts before that force would not work.

Maybe…

She grabbed the end of the talisman and started pulling at it. Unknown to her, a mark on her right hand began glowing blue; reacting to it was the talisman. Yume only noticed that it didn't burn her like before. Like when she first touched it years ago…

"Hey Naruto, help me with this, I think you and me can pull this off."

"Why do you think that Yume-san?" asked Lee, as Naruto ran towards her.

"Because… when I touched it the first time, it burned me." She replied.

"And what's that gotta do with it now?" asked Shino.

"Naruto, grab the talisman." Yume commanded. Naruto, reluctantly, did as she asked.

He waited for the talisman to shock him like it did last time, but it didn't come. Instead, a feeling of warmth came over him.

"You feel that too, right Naruto?" Naruto heard Yume whispered to him. "On the count of three, pull at the top."

"One…" Yume and Naruto moved their hands to the top of the seal.

"Two…" They readied themselves in the ground.

"Thre-!!!"

Before three was said, the talisman let out a vibration. The reason? The same mark on Yume's right hand that caused a reaction on the talisman was the same on Naruto's left hand. When the hands touched the writing on the talisman, it caused the seal's writing to glow an eerie blue. Sai and Kiba pulled Yume and Naruto back as the talisman and the vines wrapped near it and where the knobs were began to burn the same blue color. Then once the talisman was officially burned to ashes, the vines remaining opened the gates for them, slowly opening with a small creak sound.

And to add to the moment, the Manor began to emit an eerie sound that was between a cry and an invitation to come.

To say that they were spooked was an utter understatement. They were scared shitless. Most of them at the time anyway…

"Okay…" began Sakura. "Evil talisman burns up in blue flame. Vines open the gate with exaggerated creaking noise. And there's a creepy noise from the Manor. I'm sorry, but it me or is this looking more and more like a horror movie?"

"I'm with you there billboard," said Ino, clutching Choji, trying not to shake. "I know a bad omen when I see it."

Hinata nodded in agreement. As did the rest of the girls and some of the guys.

Yume and Naruto walked away from the Kiba and Sai and back to the gate, looking at the Mansion. It was as though they could hear something that they knew the others couldn't.

"Only one way to find out, eh Yume?" Naruto asked smirking.

Yume blinked once before smiling. She nodded. "You read my mind Naru-chan."

She turned to the group. "Alright guys, let's move out!" she shouted to the others.

"Wait hold up!" Sakura shouted. She grabbed Yume and Naruto's arms. "We're still going in?"

"Uhh...yea." said Yume. "What's the problem Sakura?" asked Naruto.

Sakura looked the two in disbelief. Were these two mental?! But of course after knowing these two as long as she has, that is a possibility.

"Okay." She answered, "Let me tell you. First: We're in front a place where not only did the family that lived here were massacred, there have been disappearances and death still happening in this place. Second: We just saw the talisman that's supposed to keep this place closed and safe burning into little ashes and… oh did I forget the gates opened themselves?! And now there is an eerie noise coming from there and you want to go to it?!"

Naruto and Yume looked at each other, then back at Sakura. They nodded. "Sure why not?" they replied.

If someone thought Sakura couldn't look more disbelieved, they were wrong.

"Why not?" She muttered. Her head was lopsided and her shirt was slipping off her shoulder. She then began laughing. "Sure why not!!! Let's all go to the manor. Let's forget the spooky noise or the chances of us dying are more than coming out of alive. Let's all just walk to our death. Hey, why don't we sing 'Mama' or 'Welcome to the black parade' (1) as we walk? I mean, aren't those song so fitting for this?"

The others looked at Sakura as though as she was completely and utterly off her rocker. Lee was even too scared to go to his girlfriend's aid. Last time she was like this, she nearly stabbed him. Yume looked at Sakura and sighed. She then patted her on the shoulder. "I see your point."

Sakura sighed with relief. "Thank you." She got all teary eyed as shojo sparkles and flower appeared around them. "I'm glad you see things my way." Sakura gripped Yume's hands.

Yume then smirked. "But personally I prefer 'Thnks fr th mmrs. (2) Come on now, we're wasting time. To the Manor we go!!!" she chirped. The flowers wilted and died and the sparkles faded into a depressed blue and black scene. Everyone fell over as Sakura sweatdropped. Naruto was laughing his ass off as Yume grinned with her own sparkles and flowers that resembled black roses and red lightning sparks. (Goth-like? Yea. I kno)

"What?! You still wanna go?" Sakura asked as everybody gathered themselves.

"Well duh." Naruto said. "Me and Yume are persistent like that.

"Well see ya guys later." Sakura folding her hand and back to the car again. "Cuz there is no way in hell I'm going and you can't make me."

"Gosh Sakura…" Yume said as she scratched the back of head. "I'm sorry you feel this way. But… there's nothing you can do about it. We're going inside."

"I'll go in when Hell frozen over and Neji and Gaara turn gay and horny for each other." Sakura snapped.

Neji and Gaara tried to look confused and in shock. _Tried _is the keyword. But with the others laughing and blushing all they could go was shake their heads and try not to think about Sakura on fire. (3)

"Well Sakura, I'm not sure about the second part of that statement, -She kept herself from looking out at the two mentioned- but today Hell going to be 100 below zero." Yume smirked menacingly.

Sakura shifted under the glare. "How?" she quivered.

"Naruto…" Yume purposely dragged out the syllables in his name, "Sai…?"

They quickly answered her, coming to her side. "Yes?"

She cupped their chins in her hands, her fingernail scratching where the throat and head joined, like a cat. The others swore that they heard the two boys purr.

"Did you two _boys_ bring the rope and duct tape like I asked yesterday?"

Her voice came out low and seductive, almost to the point of evil. This scared Sakura even more. What would she need with duct tape and rope?

Out of thin air, Naruto was holding the rope and Sai was holding the duct tape. "We always carry the rope and duct tape with us."

"Good boys." She took the objects from them as they backed away from her. "What are you going to do with those?" Sakura asked, afraid to know her answer.

Yume chuckled as did Naruto and Sai. This caused the others –even Gaara – to shudder. "This rope, my friends is for those who wanted to bail on us at the last minutes. I mean, we can't have stragglers now can we? _Can we?"_

"No, no of course not." The others answered. Sakura asked another question. Stupid little pink-haired girl.

"What's the tape for?"

Three smiled as though as they were waiting for her to ask that. Yume stretched out the tape to a good few inches.

"This tape…" she purred, "is so that no one can heard you scream…"

This proved it… Yume, Naruto, and Sai had gone AWOL… and not in the good way.

She stepped towards Sakura. Sakura tried not to run or trip as Yume drew nearer.

"So Sakura," Yume asked again. "Are you coming in the easy way or are you coming in _m_y way?"

Sakura looked from the Manor, to Yume, and then her friends who were smart enough to stay away. The choice was clear:

The manor was looking real safe now than Yume was.

"Yume, my good and loving friend," Sakura tried to say with a smile without crying. "Of course I'm coming in. We all are right guys?" She turned to face the latter.

In the fastest speed ever known to them, everyone had the equipment on a dolly and was at the gate entrance in half a second, if that close. "See, Yume? No problems here."

Instantly, Yume, Sai, and Naruto demeanor became… well themselves again.

"Great, now let's go…" Naruto and Yume stood at the gate as the rest walked in first.

Yume felt a tape on her shoulder. She turned to see Gaara. "Yea?"

Gaara cleared his throat. "Umm…Yume…I need my duct tape and rope back now."

"Sure, Naruto give Gaara the rope and tape." Naruto did as told.

"And Yume…"

"Yes…"

Gaara smirked. "Well done. I taught you well."

"Thanks. Enjoy the tape and rope." Yume smiled. _Enjoy tying Neji to the bedpost and duct taping his hands together… Dammit!!!…_ Yume covered her nose as she felt a warm liquid seep out.

--X--

The walk from gate to the Mansion was a long one. Not because of the distance, which was fairly decent. Oh no… not that. It seemed some the other found it fun to scare those who only went because Gaara and Yume threatened them –Neji and Sakura just to name a couple- who tapping their shoulders and making noises every few steps.

And when it wasn't that, Shino, Sai, Yume, Lee, and Tenten taking pictures of the homes and building that passed by. Using the excuse of the project each used at least half their disposable cameras on that.

And if that didn't help, Naruto and Yume began seeing and hearing things. Like the faces of the Uchiha members that used to walk these grounds. The smiles and laughing of the parents and relatives playing with the siblings and children. And then their screams as they were killed.

Naruto and Yume looked at the Mansion in front of them, easily the grandest and largest home in the Manor. It was a traditional Japanese house blended in with Western structure- mainly in its size and height.

"So… who's going to ring the bell?" asked Shino, seeing the double doors in front of them.

"Ok, anyone who wants to volunteer, step forward." shouted Choji.

Naturally, everyone stepped back, leaving Naruto and Yume in front. (Sasuke: That was just cliché and weak --; Me: I kno, I just had to add it)

"Okay fine," Yume sighed, looking at the 'wusses' she and Naruto called their friends. "I'll get the door."

Yume walked up the large Japanese styled porch. She felt eyes watching her. Other than the friends. As she reached to turn the knobs, the doors opened themselves. Coming out was a rush of cool air that took Naruto and Yume's breath away when it reached. Literally. Both slopped down as the air blew past them. Lee and Sai with to Yume while the rest cared to Naruto.

"I'm fine Sakura and Hinata." Naruto quickly replied. "Look the door is open; let's go."

"Sai for the last time, I'll live." Yume exclaimed. "I can walk."

"Are you guys sure you're okay?" asked Neji. "We can postpone for another time. Maybe sometime next we-"

"No!" Yume and Naruto exclaimed at once, cutting off Neji. They made their way to the door, which had closed behind them but remained unlocked.

"We can't stop now!" Naruto shouted to the others. "We're here now!!!"

"Naruto-kun, calm down." Hinata replied. "We got it now, you two need to be here, I understand. But we want to make sure you guys don't hurt in the process. That's all."

Naruto and Yume looked at their friends. "Guys," Yume began, "We understand you want to protect us. I get it."

"But," Naruto continued, "This right here is something we have to do, and we need your support on this. So no, we can't come back another day. It's now."

"Lead the way Yume and Naruto." Sai said as walked up to them, followed by Neji and Gaara.

"Come on guys," Yume called. The rest didn't seem to budge.

"Or would you rather be out in the open in the area where dozens of corpses once fell to the ground."

As if to torment the rest anymore, the wind began howling as the rustling of the trees and leaves began circulating from behind them. A cold chill crept up each of their spines.

Getting the hint, in 2 minutes, everyone was on the porch, equipment and all.

"Great." Yume chirped, receiving an odd look from others, "Are you guys ready?"

"No." replied Sakura.

"Sorry, you're opinion doesn't count. So on the count of three; the doors open. 1…"

Sakura and Ino huddled together, saying their last prayers. "2..."

Everyone held their breath as Yume turned the knobs. The mechanisms clicking opened. Yume's own breath shuddered as she shouted…

"3!!!!"

The door opened. Dragging some and on their own accord, the group walked into the abandoned household.

As they walked in, not looking back as the doors closed shut behind.

* * *

"Wow…" 

The only word that went each of their minds. Despite the darkness; small flicks of light from holes in the walls cast an eerie glow that once more, after decades, showed the beauty the Manor still held.

Of course, gazing stopped when the room instantly brighten, showing the red and black velvets of the drapes and furniture, which some –as Yume and Naruto pointed out- had been refurnished. They still wondered how the room became so bright.

"Uhh... guys," Sai called out to them, "Sorry to bother but was there a light switch here?"

He pointed to the switch on the wall. Everyone looked at Yume and Naruto.

"No," Yume said shocked and paling, "There wasn't even electricity in the mansion; everything was lit by candles."

"Okay," Sai said nodding, "So who installed the electricity?"

Before anyone could think of a logical answer, they jumped in shock as they another noise coming from on the rooms. Opening the room and stepping out of the room was…

Choji?

"What were you doing in there?" asked Ino.

Choji fixed his pants, wiping his hands on legs. "Using the bathroom. You know this place has great and elegant bathrooms, it's a hotel. And it looks all new… what's wrong and why is it so bright?"

Naruto and Yume were pale. "Choji…" Naruto called, "That bathroom wasn't here 10 years ago when I was here and neither was the electricity."

"Good bye." Sakura yelled, waking to the door, "I'm not staying here any longer."

"Sorry, princess, you're not leaving." Said Shino.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"No one's leaving in fact." Neji then replied.

"Why is that Neji?" Hinata asked her cousin.

Shino jabbed his thumb behind so they would look behind him. There Lee, Kankurou, Neji, and Gaara were pulling at the doors. Even the occasion kicks to it. In the end the door remained undamaged as the boys, tired, gave up.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Lee panted, "But the doors have closed shut. They won't open."

"So we're stuck inside here?" asked Tenten.

"Sorry." The boys replied. "So what do we do now?" Kiba asked, "We can't leave and I don't see any outlets to hook up most of the stuff.

"Well let's do with what we've got," Yume replied. "Guys, just start getting everything in place. If the larger things need to be plugged in, just set them on the ground. After that, then we'll think of something."

_One night, and one more time Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great "He, tastes like you only sweeter" __One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories "He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

Sakura jumped as everyone looked around to see where it was coming from. Yume sighing, she started fumbling into her bag.

"It's okay everyone." She took out her phone as the music still rang from it. She opened the phone as a voice was heard from the other end.

"Hello? –sigh- Hi Yumi, sorry we're kinda busy right now so if you could just- yes he's with me. No you can't talk to him, busy remember... –huff- Fine FINE! Okay already…"

Heaving and muttering under her voice, she handed the cell phone to Sai. "It's for you."

Sai grabbed the phone and began talking.

"Hi Yumi – yes I missed you too- Uhh… we're kinda busy at the moment –Yes I know it's a contradiction seeing how as I'm talking to you now- But remember the other day when I told you that the rest of us were doing something at the manor – yes we're there now. Yes all of us, including Sakura. I know. I'm surprised too. We practically have to threaten her to come." He started laughing at something she said.

"No I can't guarantee she'll die first." His voice then went softer as she continued to speak _"No I can't make sure she does. -_That's a felon. It's called premeditated murder. You know I'll too pretty to go to jail. No I'm not joking- Yes we're still one for tomorrow night. I'll tell them you say hi and for Sakura to fall in a pit and die. Love ya too."

Sai hung up the phone and handed back to Yume. Sakura walked to Yume. "Yume?"

"Yea, Sakura?" Yume asked.

"I really hate your sister." Sakura sweatdropped.

Yume sighed. "I do sometimes too."

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Gaara rolled his eyes. Of all the phones to that had to go off, it had be to his and, according to the ring tone, it was the last person he really wanted to hear from. He knew he should have blocked the number a long time ago. Damn his uncle and wanting the family to keep in touch. Reluctantly, he answered his phone as everyone's heart pulsated back to its normal rate.

"Hello?" he asked in annoyed and monotone voice. "Yes this is Gaara… then put him on the phone already Deidara and don't 'un' me. Sasori, you have two other cousins, why do you insist on calling only me? Why are you in my dorm, how do you get a key and why are you looking for _that_ – actually- never mind. I don't wanna know, I don't want details. It's on the left side of my top drawer- Tell your boyfriend to leave my CDs alone – Yes, I can hear him from here. Okay you have it, now leave…"

Everyone watched as Gaara's cheek turn an unusually tint of pink. He turned around and faced the other way.

"Don't do that while I'm talking to you. No, the tape and rope is here with me. - No I'm not doing _that now_, not everyone has your mind. Is someone bouncing my bed? Okay, as long as it wasn't mine. Don't make a mess and if there's anything that isn't mine on my bed when I get back, I'm castrating and killing you both –then use his. Goodbye Sasori –ah no Deidara, I'm not telling 'Naru-chan' and 'Yu-chan' you said hi. Yes I'm a meanie. GOODBYE!" Gaara snapped his phone shut as he rubbed his forehead.

Gaara sighed again. "Kankurou?"

"Yea?" Kankurou inched closer as Gaara put up his phone –after turning it off.

"Don't sleep in your bed when we get back and burn your sheets."

"Eww… dammit Sasori, that's the ninth time. Bedding isn't cheap!" Kankurou moaned as Temari laughed.

"Shut up Temari!!" Kankurou yelled at his older sister, a vein popping out of his head. "Besides, you're one to be laughing."

Temari wiped her eye. "What are you talking about?"

A smirk came across Kankurou's face. "Me and Gaara did promise but, that time when you went away for about a week and came back home, wasn't some of your things missing and the bed felt a _little_ different. In fact that's the week me and Gaara found out about Sasori and Deidara."

Temari thought for a moment. "Yea, but that got to do with Sasori…"

With Kankurou's face practically screaming 'put it together' and the Gaara's strain not to smile as well as the others who understood blushing and struggling not to laugh, Temari figured it out.

And she wasn't too happy either, especially as her face paled.

"Ewww…" Temari cried as an icky feeling ran up her spine. She ran to the door, pounding and kicking at it.

"This –kick- door better- punch- damn well – stomp- open as I can kill –punch- Sasori and Deidara!!"

The others looked at Temari, the third girl to lose all sanity within her. Yume just shrugged and began moving some of the wires out the way. "Come on guys let's get this going before it gets dark." She yelled out.

"Yea, but what about Temari here?" asked Lee. "We can't leave her like that."

"Shikamaru, go handle your girl." Naruto replied, pushing him forward.

Shikamaru caught himself before he fell, scowling at Naruto. "Tch…what a drag." He dragged himself over to his more in distress girlfriend. He dodged Temari's arms and legs that was forced back due to the recoil. But he could stop her… it happened.

The sound was low but still audible for everyone to hear. Even Temari stopped her assault on the door when she heard it.

_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff! Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough. So give them blood, blood, blood. Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!_

The music continued ringing through the empty halls, echoing the eerie song.

"Whose phone is that?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice.

"Sakura…" Tenten answered in a similar shaky voice. "That's not a ringtone."

"It shows more like a radio or stereo of some sort." Replied Shino, who seemed the least faltered by the music.

"But why would like that be in a place like this?" Hinata asked Shino.

"If I knew the answer I would tell ya."

Scared the girls, excluding Yume, huddled towards their boyfriends. _I wanna go home, dammit I wanna go home!!!_

Ino, gripping on to Choji, causing them both to tilt backwards that caused Choji to knock into one of the speakers on the floor that set off a domino effect until the last and smaller black box knocked into a table causing a red and blue glass orb that happen to be resting there to roll and make its way off the table.

Yume, unexpected by the others, made a dive towards, catching the orb in her hands. Yume stared into the orb as it gave off a strange glint in the lights. The others watched as Yume then sat on her knees, holding the ball in her arms.

"Yume?" Neji asked. "Are you okay?" She didn't answer.

"Yume, okay now you're scaring me!" Sakura cried out.

Yume then stood up, but still didn't face them.

"Lucky I caught this," she slowly said in an altered voice. "Aunt and Uncle would have been very mad with young master. I'm always telling Sasuke not to take this out the room. And if he is, at least put it back."

"Yume?" Naruto walked up to her, his hand on her shoulder. "You feeling alright?"

"Yes, of course I'm okay." She answered. The others breathed a breath of relief. "But…"

She turned to face Naruto. Her eyes were darkened and glassy as her face was paler and held a confused expression. "Who's this Yume you speak of? My name is Izumi… Uchiha Izumi."

* * *

_What?_

Naruto and the others as Yume, who just told everyone she was an Uchiha.

Yume looked at her clothes. "Look at me; I'm dirty in front of guest." She placed the orb back on the table and brushed the dust that collected on her from the dive.

"Yume are you feeling okay?" Temari asked. Yume looked and huffed up her cheeks.

"I'm fine but my name is NOT YUME, is Izumi."

"Naruto what's wrong with her?" whispered Kiba.

Naruto thought for a second. "I think it's the orb. That orb she caught was the same I saw when I came here before. It belonged to the youngest son."

"So you're guessing that the orb is the cause of this?" Asked Kankurou.

"Maybe…"

Shikamaru yawned. "Isn't it obvious what's happening?"

The others looked at each other then at Shikamaru, shaking their heads. Yume (or Izumi) looked at the group with a smile on her face but remained quiet.

Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome and what a drag.' "That orb she caught -I'm guessing- has spiritual energy in it. Maybe a piece of a spirit with the memories of it life's final moments alive that have now possess Yume. I mean let's face it, Yume did have a stronger connection with the spiritual realm. Her and Naruto."

"But why 'Izumi'?" asked Temari.

Shikamaru turned to Yume. "Hey Izumi, is your Aunt and Uncle the Lord and Lady of this Manor?"

Yume blinked. "Why yes, they are."

He continued on. "And I'm guessing your parents made that red and blue glass orb for your youngest cousin here."

"Yes." She smiled, looking at it again. "It was for his birthday. My father made crystal sculptures and things. And Young Sasuke asked for one. He's calls it his 'favorite gift."

Shikamaru smirked. "There goes your answer. Since Izumi's parents made it, best guess is that the girl had a better connection to it. That and on the day of the massacre, she probably found it down here and went to return upstairs to the main room when she was killed."

Izumi looked at the group before she asked, "Are you here for the lord and lady of the household?" ((I'm going to refer to Yume as Izumi for the time being))

They thought for a moment until Shikamaru replied once more.

"Yes we are. As you can see, we are the head of the main families in both Konoha and Suna."

He pointed to Hinata and Neji. "We come with the head of the main and branch family of the Hyuuga clan."

He then pushed Lee and Tenten close to them. "Their escorts Lady Tenten and Lord Rock Lee."

He pushed up Sakura and Ino. "Lady Sakura Haruno and Lady Ino Yamanaka."

He continued down the line. "Lord Choji Akimichi. Shino of the Aburame clan. Kiba of the Inuzuka clan. Me of the Nara clan. Naruto of the Uzumaki clan and his escort Sai. And last but not least…"

He brought the Suna siblings, "From the Suna Village, the Shukaku clan: Gaara, Temari and Kankurou."

While the others looked Shikamaru as thought he had just lost in mind, Izumi just smile as though programmed to. "Welcome to Uchiha Manor. I will show you to the Lord and Lady."

Izumi lead the group into the hallway and up the large staircase in the entrance's hallway.

"Aren't cha going ask us why we're here Yu… Izumi?" Naruto asked. He was about to say Yume, but the slight glare she give him stop him.

Izumi smirked. "No. Why I would I? My Uncle's business with you is that of my Uncle's. Not mine. I don't even think that the rest of the clan knows why you're here."

"Why not?" asked Kiba, petting Akamaru who hid in his jacket.

"Once more." Izumi implied, her hands grazing the falling and chipping paint of the walls. "It's the Lord and Lady that handles the business of the clan. We had someone else do it for years but we had to let him go." She sounded rather happy when she said it. "Well, we're almost there now. If you look to the walls, you'll see the painting of the portraits of the members of the Uchiha Clan from over the centuries."

They each looked at the paintings. It was obvious that they have passed the ancient and were in the more 'recent' one. Under each painting was a plaque, each with the name of the family member inside of it. The last two were special.

The first one was a painting of a man, a woman and their three daughters. Each daughter had the signature black hair and eyes. But the oldest eyes were lighter. The oldest was… Izumi.

They all gasped, but quietly so Izumi couldn't here them. The last picture was of Izumi holding a small toddler along with an older boy with the darker eyes, same black with facial lines on his face.

"Well, here we are." She said, after remaining quiet for the rest of the walk. Some looked at the back and saw that they heard a long way from the entrance without even realizing it.

"The Lord and Lady should be inside here." She said, pushing open the door. "Uncle? Auntie? Your guests are here."

Izumi led the other rest into the room. It was as Naruto had remembered it.

The same red velvet drapery that fluttered over the large and linear windows. Even the large den chair-

Izumi walked slowly towards the large chair. Sir? Your guests are here." She spoke in a quiet and meekly. Whether it was out of fear or reverence, none of them could tell.

She looked at the empty chair and they watched as her head leaned back and she suddenly fell to the ground in a loud thud. The dust rising and then falling around her body.

"YUME!!!" Naruto yelled, running towards his fallen friend, followed by the others.

Naruto, despite leading the pack, arrived second. Akamaru jumped from Kiba's grip and towards Yume. Akamaru walked to her first.

At first he barked at her. Seeing no response, he whimpered and nudging at her. Occasionally licking her face.

"Yume. Come on, get up." Naruto said as he grabbing her body, slapping her face lightly.

Sakura grabbed the first aid kit, but saw nothing could help her friend.

"Ugh…mmmm… oh my head hurts like a mother…"

"Huh?" They watched as Yume stirred but remained on the floor.

"Are you Yume or Izumi?" Kiba asked. "Please tell me you're Yume."

"Izumi?" Yume give a confused. "Kiba, I'm Yume, not Izumi. I told you stop eating that dog food. Just because it's all natural doesn't mean it was made for you too."

Neji and Sakura sighed. "That's Yume alright." Neji said, receiving a scowling look from Kiba.

Yume stood up, holding her hand, as she felt dizzy. "My head hurts, my back's stiff and I feel oddly violated. What the hell happened?"

Everyone looked at each other, who would tell her first?

"You were possessed." Yume turned in the direction of the voice. "Huh?"

The other looked and turned to see Shino stepping forward, holding the glass orb to Yume.

"When you grabbed this, a spirit connected to it possessed you and allow you to guide here."

"Really?" she replied. She sighed. "Oh well. Nice room."

"Wait?" Sakura asked. "You were just told you were possessed and all you can said is 'Oh well. Nice room?'"

"Yea." Yume answered. "Can't do anything about it now, can I?"

"Oh my God." Sakura whined. "I'm in a bad nightmare, someone please wake up."

Ino and Tenten punched her in the head. She yelped, clutching the knot on her head.

"Whatcha do that for?!" She yelled at the blonde and brunette.

The girls just shrugged. "You told us you wanted someone to wake you up." Replied Tenten.

Soon the room was echoed with the laughing of the others, including Sakura –reluctantly. Naruto, after wiping his eyes, looked up around the room. Nothing had really changed for the last decade. He was standing in front of the fireplace, so he could see the windows, his friends, Yume and the rest of the surrounding area in the dark, but still strangely and slightly lit room. He then turned around, facing the portrait he had seen years ago.

But this time is was different… He didn't remember seeing words written on it.

"Hey Yume?" Naruto tapped her. "Yea, Naruto?" She answered.

Naruto pointed up at the painting. "Since had _that_ been there?"

Yume took in a quick intake of breath and looked at it too. "That wasn't there before."

"What wasn't where before?" asked Hinata looking up at the painting.

"Yea. All I see is streaks of red stuff." Kiba responded.

"Same here." Sakura said. "Me too." The others replied.

It was apparent to Naruto and Yume that only they could see past the 'streaks' their friends saw.

"It's words." Yume answered. "There are words written on here… in blood."

"That's impossible." Neji stated as the other girls 'eww'ed and the guys cringed. "Even if there were words written on there. The possibility of that's it blood, seeing that none of it fresh, is close to none seeing how blood can't lasted even _hours _in the liquid without turning brown or becoming solid years later…"

"Neji…" Yume interrupted him, holding her head. "You're talking out your ass again."

"Ha ha…" Neji laughed dryly. He walked up to Yume, knocking her lightly in the head.

"That was completely unnecessary." Yume squeaked, rubbing the bump on her head. "I was only joking. Geez…"

Neji's face was flushed. "Your jokes aren't funny." He then turned to the painting. "So what does it say then Naruto? Yume? If you can read it, tell us.

"Okay." Naruto replied. Not too happy to read, but they couldn't know that.

Yume just shrugged. She faced the painting once more.

In unison, Naruto and Yume reading.

"**Children of the sun, hidden in the shadows of your darkness, shine for the sons of the moon. For in hope, lust will turn to love. **

**When heart, body, mind, and soul come as one and blood for blood is sacrificed for life anew…**

**Only then can the evil of this curse be undone**."

"Well what does that mean?" blurted out Sakura. Of course she wasn't the only.

"That riddle's confusing." Kiba said scratching his head. Akamaru whimpered, agreeing with him.

"It's not a riddle." Shikamaru replied. He and Tenten came closer to the fireplace to look at the painting. "It's more a prophecy."

"But why would there be a prophecy written in this room and why is that only _they _can see it?" Tenten asked, pointing to Naruto and Yume.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Shikamaru answered. "Man, this is a drag." He rested his hand on a part of the fireplace's top edge. He felt some type of groove on it. "Hmmm?"

"Hmm what?" Ino asked. "You see something?"

"Yeah, I do." he replied. "There are some groove marks here."

The rest gathered around Shikamaru, looking at the mysterious markings. They were handprints. Two of them. One had a spiral that resembled the sun on the left side of the palm. The other had it on the right side.

"Hey Yume," Naruto asked. "Don't those look familiar? Yume nodded, paling slightly. "Yea."

"Wait." Gaara asked, looking towards them. "What are you two talking about?"

"This." Naruto replied.

On cue both him and Yume lifted up their respected hand – Naruto's left, Yume's right-, showing him the mark on each hand. The spiral shaped sun.

"Hey guys." Gaara called. "Come looked at this. "I think I know why the markings are there."

"Really?" Tenten asked, her hands resting at her waist. "Why then?"

He grabbed Yume and Naruto's hands. "It was meant for them."

They gasped, looking from the hands to the fireplace. This was becoming more and more confusing by the second. And is didn't look like it was going to get any better.

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Ino. "I mean I see nothing we can do now."

"I do." Yume replied, hesitantly. She walked up to the fireplace, placing her hand on the groove mark. She felt a warm vibe come over her. She sighed in a relaxed feeling. She looked at Naruto, her eyes more certain. "It's okay."

Gulping, Naruto walked over, placing his hand the same way Yume did. He felt the same warmth over him. "Are you sure?" he whispered. He didn't want the others to see his uncertainty.

Yume just nodded. "I had a dream about us doing this. Now we reread the writing and don't stop on matter what. Ok?"

"Ok!!" Naruto smiled, he then turned away sighing. _I really hope this doesn't get us killed…_

They took in a deep breath and then began reading again.

"_Children of the sun, hidden in the shadows of your darkness, shine for the sons of the moon…"_

As they spoke, the imprint under their hands began to glow a crystal blue. Their voices echo through the room.

Throughout the house.

Throughout the Manor.

"_For in hope, lust will turn to love._

The others called to them. But to Naruto and Yume, the only thing heard was their chanting.

_When heart, body, mind, and soul come as one _

The windows opened. Wind and leaves gusted through the room, encircling the two readers.

_And blood for blood is sacrificed for life anew…_

The mansion shook as the words were read. Neji grabbed on to Hinata and Tenten pinning them to ground. Lee and Choji automatically grabbed for their girlfriends, not forgetting what Naruto and Yume said the night before. The Sand siblings made their way to the remaining Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, and Shino. They looked towards the remaining two, who were stationed in their position. Screaming louder for their friends. But once more, their pleads fell on deaf ears. And then…

_Only then can the evil of this curse…_

And then…

_Be undone."_

It stopped. The shaking ceased. The leaves that encircled the blonde and slivered hair fell limply to the ground. The echoes were no longer heard. Naruto and Yume stepped back. Looking from their hand to the imprints, they watched as the spirals in them reverted themselves into the wooden shelf. Naruto looked at Yume.

"Now what?" he asked. Yume shrugged.

"I don't know. After this part, you or the alarm clock wakes me up at."

"WHAT?!" The others sweatdropped. "YOU'RE TELL US YOU JUST BLINDLY DID THAT?!"

"Uhhh…" Yume scratched the back of her neck. "Yea?"

Sai and Kiba started laughed as Sakura and Ino –paler than the first time- lifted themselves and their boyfriends up from the ground.

"Yume, do you get the feeling something's going to happen?" Naruto asked.

"Like what?" she asked.

She had to ask. She _just had_ to ask…

_CRACK…!_

"Huh?" Everyone looked around, wanting to know where the sound came from.

_**CRACK!!!!**_

"**AHHHH...!!!!!" **Naruto and Yume shrieked as the wooden floor below them gave away.

"NARUTO!!!!" The girls yelled. "YUME!!!!" the boys yelled, watching their friends disappear before their eyes. They gasped as they saw a tan hand grabbed the broken and dangling wooden board that still attached to the flooring.

They all ran, rushing to the gaping hole. They looked inside with mixed feeling.

Relief that Naruto managed to hold on. But frantic that Yume was unconscious and the board was almost completely off.

"Hang on." Sai yelled, leaning in to grab for Naruto's hand. "We almost have you. Just hang on."

"Naruto, Yume don't let go." Hinata yelled out.

"I heard you guys already!" Naruto grunted, trying to hold his weight and Yume's. He turned to looked down at the girl.

"Snap out of it Yume." He shouted, shaking her slightly. "This not the time to be sleep."

He felt her hand slipping from her grasp. He tried pulling her up more.

_CRACK…_

_Don't tell me… _Naruto looked up at the board he was clinging for life on. He watched as the board began swaying, hanging on by a few splinters.

"Naruto, try and grab on to my hand." Kiba said, as he leaned in with Sai. Just as Kiba and Sai got close enough…

_**SNAP!!! **__Fuck…_

"UH…" The board broke from the rest of the floor. "AHHHH!!!!!!"

His friends watched in horrid silence as Naruto and Yume fell, disappearing into the dark abyss underneath them.

"YUME!!!" "NARUTO!!!!"

Sai yelled, ready to jump in after them. Only to be pulled back by Sakura and Temari.

"LET ME GO!!" he heard Hinata saying to Neji and Kiba, who were holding her hands. "I have to…"

"If you go after them, you can end up dead." Sakura cried out. "We can't lose you two as well.

Hinata and Sai stopped resisting; but ran to the hole. They began calling out their friends' names.

"NARUTO!!!

"YUME!!! ANSWER ME!!!!"

Nothing was heard from the black hole.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!..."

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Wow… 27 pages, my longest chapter yet. Sorry, no interview at the moment. Too long a chapter already. See ya in Chappie 4!!! 

(1) Songs by My Chemical Romance

(2) Song by Fall Out Boys

(3) My sis has the Sims games and in one of them, you can buy this altar with this stone on it. And if you make your sim think about someone or thing within the proximity, they catch on fire. Their way of getting rid of stalkers, unwanted pets and among other things. Bad I kno. --;

_Next Chapter: A Decade-old Reunion_

* * *

_Until then... see ya. XD_


	5. Chapter 4: The Decadeold Reunion pt I

Curse of Uchiha Manor

Fan Author: Ashurii no neko-chan

Summary: A century ago, the town of Konoha suffered one of its greatest tragedies and unsolved mysteries. In one night, the residences of the Uchiha Manor were murdered. No suspects. No murder weapons. No blood splatter. No survivors…with the exception of the rumored Uchiha sons. Placed on the entrance… a sealed talisman by the town shrine's priestess. Legend is told that whoever breaks the seal will not only become entwined with the sons' fate but also will unleash an evil of great and untold power… Too bad no one told Naruto and Yume. Yaoi SasuNaru ItaOC and other pairings Vampirefic Rated: M College Years

* * *

And we're back. Sorry I was so late with update. I started College and if any of you are in it now, you know how it is. -; Anyway…Welcome to the new installment of Uchiha Manor. And boy do I have things in stored for you readers and… -Hears Crying- Uhhh… guys?

Naruto and Yume: -Crying- YOU KILLED US OFF!

Sakura: Why was I portrayed as some whiny easily scared wrench?

Sasuke: AND why haven't I been seen yet…

Itachi: -chuckles- No one really cares about you little brother. You're not really that important a character.

Sasuke: -glares, turns to Itachi- Shut up Ass Weasel!

Itachi: -stands up- make me Emo Ice Princess…

Sasuke: -twitches- What?

Itachi: -smirks- You heard me… _princess_

Yume: -weeping- I had so much to live for… I can't be dead!

Naruto: -crying- I never got to taste all the ramen in the world…

Sakura: I mean seriously I'm not a bitch. So stop making me looking like one…

Uhhh guys… -headache growing-

Sasuke: Princess? –Shouting- Give one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now?

Itachi: -pretends to think- Hmmm… because… you… can't?

Guys…

Sakura: I mean can't I be portrayed a good character that everyone likes? Is that too hard to ask? And what's up with me being with Rock Lee. You couldn't find a hotter guy for me or made one? You made Yume…

Naruto: …I never got to see New York. I never went to conventions like NYAF, Anime Central or ComicCon.

Yume: -still crying- I die technically a virgin…

-Straining to speak- Guys…

Sasuke: You wanna prove that?

_That's it…_ -Screams over the noise- SHUT THE HELL UP!

-Quiets down, looking at Ashurii-

Ayame: Thank you… -puts away mallet-

Uhhh…Ayame? –points to mallet- What were you going to do with that?

Ayame: -sweetly- silence them… for good.

-sweatdrop- Okay, I won't even ask any further. – Turns to cast- to answer all questions…

-Takes out a notepad- Yume and Naruto, you'll have to see what happens.

Yume: -sighing- That can mean something good.

Naruto: -crying with joy- So I live… Sweet

-flips page- Sakura, you're portrayed like that… because it's fun. You're still a good person.

Sakura: come on!

You're with Rock Lee because he's the only guy I can see you with and he's the only one to stomach you, you know besides Naruto.

Sakura: but-

It's either that or being dead or a lesbian –still haven't told her of later plans-

Sakura: -gives up- okay then.

Now to you two. You guys are coming in now. In fact – flips through notepad at outline- Sasuke, you're the first vampire we meet. Sorry Itachi…

Sasuke: Hah, told ya I matter.

Ayame: Not really… you just happen to be there.

Sasuke: what's that mean?

Ayame: -sweetly- nothing…

-vein throb- Are we finished yet?

Sakura: -tearing up- Yes…

Yume: -hugging Itachi- yes mommy

Itachi: …

Naruto: -in Sasuke's lap - You matter to me Sasuke-teme

Sasuke: Hn…

Okay then, let's began the chapter...

Ayame: And remember: Naruto and company and me are not own by Ashurii and Yume, Yumi and any other new character are owned by her. And idiots remember; this is a _yaoi_ story with usage of various OCs. So all homophobes and OC haters don't read or don't flame. All flames will be used to heat Ashurii's dorm and to cook ramen… -takes out bigger mallet- _You have been warned…_

Awww…-cuddles Ayame- ain't she something? So adorable. _Devilina would be proud._

Naruto, Sasuke, Yume, Itachi, and Sakura: -unison- She's something alright… -under breath-_something evil…_

Ashurii and Ayame: -glare- what was that?

Naruto, Sasuke, Yume, Itachi, and Sakura: -unison- Nothing… TT_TT

Thought so… now to the story…

"Blah"- talking

_Blah- thinking_

"_Blah" –flashback/or in mind_

"_**Blah" -Kyuubi**_

"**Blah" -Aku**

Chapter 4: Decade-old Reunion pt. I

"Naruto! Naruto! Can you hear me?" Sai yelled kneeling over and into the black abyss. He had been doing so for the past few minutes.

"Naruto! Yume, answer me!"

"They can't hear you." Gaara said causally. "We're way too far up from them I'm guessing."

Sai looked at Gaara, pissed and angry. He walked over to him, grabbing Gaara's shirt collar.

"How can you stand here and act so god damn calm?" He yelled at Gaara. Some of the others tried to get him to let go and calm down, but they were deaf to him. "They're our best friends and you're acting like you don't give a damn that they're not here, you heartless bastard!"

Gaara switch positions, pinning Sai to the ground. Neji, Temari, Kankuro and the others looked in fear. It wasn't every often that Gaara showed any physical signs of someone getting to him. And then again, it wasn't often Sai got like this neither.

"First off," he said still in a calm but low, tensed voice, brushing his hair as spoke. "Don't_ ever_ call me a heartless bastard. Got it?"

Sai nodded his head.

"And secondly… I am worried about them. More than you know. But I'm not going to act hysteric and try to jump head first into something and get myself killed. Now relax and think logically before _you _get yourself or someone else killed."

Sai turned his head, not wanting to admit that Gaara was right. That as an affirmative response; Gaara unpinned him and walked to a corner.

"Now that that's over with." Sakura said to break the silence. "How are we going to find Naruto and Yume?"

"We'll on the- what- sixth, fifth floor right?" asked Hinata. "Maybe they fell onto one of the other floors."

"Yea," Ino looked in the hole in the middle of the room. Even she could tell it was a longs way down. "But who could survive a fall that? Any other person would have died on impact."

"Yea that's true." Shikamaru yawned. "But let's not forget, Naruto and Yume aren't like any other people."

"Good point," Tenten agreed. "Those two seem to survive anything and everything."

"SO how are we going to find them then?" asked Temari.

"Aren't we on the sixth floor?" asked Sakura. "So… if they fell, shouldn't there be holes where they fell through on the other floors?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Lee, "That can tell us where they are now."

"I doubt it." Sai said, returning to his regular tone of speaking, interrupting the hopeful mood. "I don't even think we will find them like that."

The girls, and by girls meaning every other girl but Hinata, stormed towards Sai, shouting at him all at once.

"Well why not?" yelled Sakura.

"What do you mean it won't work?" shouted Ino.

"Weren't you just the one saying we need to get them back?" inquired Tenten.

"Give me one good reason why it won't work?" Temari sneered, her hands at her sides.

Sai just chuckled, putting on his trademark fake smile. "None of you have noticed? I'm should Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji have? I mean even Hinata is noticing."

"Noticing what?" Sakura yelled. "How about instead of talking fill us in!"

Sai laughed again. "This house is very old. Right?"

"What's your point?" inquired Ino.

"So answer me this then?" Sai inquired back. "Why is it that we can stand on the highest and weakest point of house and not fall through it while Naruto and Yume did?

"But there's no proof of that?" said Tenten.

"Well Chouji is still here."

"WHAT THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" yelled Chouji, pointing at Sai, vein throbbing at his side.

"It means that if this floor can hold your weight in this weak state, why not those two?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I'M FAT?"

"Ye-" Sai's mouth was clamped over by Ino's hand.

"No, no, no! Of course not dear! He's trying to say you're buff." Ino covered up. "I mean you're buffed up since you started going to the gym. The wood shouldn't withstand your muscular body mass."

Ino laughed nervously as inside she was saying: _"Please go with it! Please go with it! Please go with it! Please go with it! Please go with it! Please go with it! PLEASE GO WITH IT!"_

Chouji smirked, scratching the back of his head. "Well I have been working out lately."

"Yes." Hinata said cheerfully. "And it shows right guys? _Right guys_?"

"Ohh yes…" Everyone agreed. Nothing was worse than a pissed off Chouji.

"Okay, how about this example?" Sai called out.

He stepped over to the hole that sucked in their friends. Going around the edge, he started jumping on what should be the weakest section near it. The others watched, cringing, worried that he would fall in afterwards.

But it never happened. He jumped two more times before stopping. "See? I jumped with all my force and weight and it didn't collapse from under me."

"But that doesn't prove anything." Sakura said, folding her arms.

"Then watch this."

Sai walked over to a table, picking up a heavy-looking metallic pyramid paper weight. He extended it out and dropped it. The pyramid still stayed in place on the ground.

"Uh... Sai…" Tenten started to say. "I don't get the point of -"

As she spoke, the wood under the object began splitting before it fully crack, sending it to the floor under them.

"Oh."

Sai smiled smugly. "See what I talking about? And look, I can see the next floor through this hole."

They gathered around the hole and sure enough they could see a bedroom on the floor under them.

"Ok, this is freaking me out now!" Tenten exclaimed. "Now do you explain that?"

No could answer. But who could explain why Naruto and Yume fell through a floor that was obviously weak but no else did and how when an object fell through; they could see the floor under them but not through the hole that took their missing friends.

"I don't how or why this is happening. But I tell you that standing here isn't helping us getting them back." Shino concluded, walking to the door. "I know this may not work but at least we're trying something. After all we know they're still in the house."

"That is right." Lee agreed. "One way or another, they have to be somewhere in the house. We just have to find that place."

"Great…" Shikamaru sighed. "More work and walking." Temari jabbed him. "It's for Naruto and Yume."

"Let's go then." Gaara said in a monotone voice walking out the door.

"Who made him leader here?" asked Kiba, rolling his eyes.

Gaara poked his head back in, his eyes its piercing green glare. "What was that _mutt_?"

Kiba cringed. "No-th-ing … You lead the way, team leader." He laughed, trying to hide the crying.

_Loser…_ The girls thought as his girlfriend tried to calm him.

"Let's get going before Kiba gets himself killed." Tenten whispered.

Everyone agreed. Following Gaara's lead, they each left the room and went into the hallway.

The door closed, echoing sound through the room. Then was quiet.

In the corner, a snake watched them leave. It red eyes watched intently. When they left, it slithered down a hole in the floor.

-X-

_**Hey Kit. Wake up! **_Started poking at Naruto.

"_Wanna sleep…" _Curls up.

_**Sigh…It's on you then…**_

_THUD!_

"_Ouch…"_ Naruto sat up with a start, holding the lump throbbing on his head. _"What was that for?"_

He looked up to see a smug smiling face. The body that went with it was slightly similar to his own. Blonde hair that reach a little at the end of his neck. Unlike his, it was streak with red throughout of it. Not to mention the pair of red fox ears. Blue eyes that were more purplish closer to the cat-eyed slit irises due to the red that seeped from them. On the face, the same whiskered scars on Naruto's face were sharpened, darkened and thicker as it stretched out in more space and distance. Fangs poked out the soft lips. His was more angular and lacking much of the baby fat roundness Naruto's held. And to Naruto's dismay, instead of his usually toned body, the other had a body that was marginally more muscular than Naruto's with a strawberry tail swaying behind him.

This was Kyuubi in 'his' male form.

"_I see you with male form this time_." He added as he glared. _"And why did you hit me?" _

"_**You wouldn't wake up**_." Kyuubi spoke in a feral voice. _**"The fall really knocked you out."**_

"_Fall?"_ Naruto looked at Kyuubi confused until he remembered the events that unfolded.

The Manor… The Uchiha Mansion… The painting and the eerie inscription… The Fall… Yume unconscious as he held on to her for dear life.

Yume…

"_What happened to Yume?"_ Naruto asked Kyuubi.

Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, the tail swaying still. _**"How the hell should I know?" **_

"_I gotta find her!"_ Naruto exclaimed, thinking of many worse scenarios of what could have happened to Yume.

Kyuubi there with a dull look on his face as his picked his ear. He watched Naruto pacing around, now thinking of the worse things that would happen. One involving her being cut up by the vengeful spirits of the family member and cook like barbecued pork.

He was sure that one was because he was hungry.

"_**And how do you suppose you'll find Yume?"**_ Kyuubi asked, flecking a flea from his hair. _**"You're probably in on better position than her. You were not even woke neither."**_

"_I'm not." _Naruto looked. The area around was dark and closed off. Behind an iron barred gate._ "Oh that's just great. How am I going to get out of this one?" _He started pacing around ranting to himself._ "For all I know, I could be dead."_

"_**You ain't dead kit."**_ Kyuubi answered. _**"If you were do you think you would be having this conversation with me in this place?**_"

Naruto shrugged, _"I could be in hell, apparently to churches, being gay is an evil sin."_

He then smirked_, "Having you nag me for all eternity, that's more than enough hell for me." _

Kyuubi's ear twitched. _**"I'll pretend you didn't just say that and just consider it a moment of your stupidity."**_

Suddenly Kyuubi started snickering.

Naruto turned and pouted. "What's so funny?"

_**I'm feeling nostalgic being back in this damned house. It's how we met in the first place."**_

"_Oh yea, I remember that too… How did it go again?"_

"_**You were running for your life…"**_

_That's right! I saw that vampire and ran out the room…_

_(Flashback)_

_I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I. AM. GOING. TO. DIE!_

"_Naruto!"_

_Naruto didn't look back. If he had, he would have seen the boy, Sasuke, running after him. _

"_Go away!" Naruto yelled back, running through the hallways._

_Naruto felt something brush past him. He suddenly skidded to a stop when he saw Sasuke in front of him. _

"_How did you…?" Naruto asked in short breaths._

"_Naruto… Let me explain…" Sasuke slowly walked forward as not to scare the blonde more than he was now. _

"_No…" Naruto shook his head as he stepped back, "You're going to give me to your brother and he's going to kill me." _

"_I'm not going to give you to my brother." He replied. He took a step forward. _

"_But you are going to kill me." Naruto retorted, taking a step equally back. _

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dobe listen! If I wanted to kill you-"_

"_Ah hah!" Naruto pointed at him, "You do want to kill me. You just admitted it."_

"_No I didn't dobe."_

"_Stay back teme!" Naruto stepped farther back just as Sasuke began to walk closer to him._

"_Naruto stop!" Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrist, trying hard not to pull him hard. _

"_No," Naruto struggled against the vice grip of the body, walking back as he did so, "Let...go of ME!"_

_As Naruto moved back, he managed to shift his weight on weak wood and the pressure broke the boards under him. _

_Sasuke watched as the floor around them gave away. On instinct, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to cradle him. As they fell from the top floor, Sasuke made sure that his back would take in the impact. _

_Naruto was in shock from the fall. All he remembered was Sasuke yelling his name and pulling him before his world went black…_

_~~~X~~~_

"_Nice going Aniki. You nearly got him killed!" _

"_I didn't chase him."_

"_But you scared him half to death!"_

_Voices surrounded Naruto. He couldn't open his eyes but he knew what voice belong to whom. The brothers. They seemed to be arguing but he didn't know what. He probably did but he didn't want to know the answer to it. _

"_I was bored. It's been a while since we had a human in this place. A decade or two?"_

"_You can't be scaring kids like that. He's my age." _

"'…'" _The name was muffled. "-he's not your age."_

"_You know what I mean-'…'" That was name was also fuzzy._

"_So what are we going to with him?"_

"_I'm sure he has people looking for him. We can just leave in the front gates."_

"_And if he doesn't, you know what we'll have to do." _

_The younger inhaled sharply. "No, I wouldn't let you. You can just make him forget us. He doesn't need to…"_

"_And since when have you care about what happens to people when they come here. In the past you didn't mind. Why is this boy so different?"_

_The younger was silent. Naruto could weight being shifted on whatever was holding him. He felt cold finger touch his hair and cheek. "I don't know… I just know we can't kill him. Not this one." _

"_Sa…" the deeper voice sighed. "Okay. He can stay here until he wakes up and then we'll put him where he can be found…"_

"_Thank you '... '" _

_Footsteps indicated that the other brother left, leaving the younger one as he heard him sigh._

"_You're lucky." The younger said. "I just hope that someone is looking for you. Just sleep now." _

_Naruto wasn't sure why, but he heard that, it became harder to stay and think as he drifted off to sleep._

…

_**Hey Kit Wake up….**_

_Kit... who calls me Kit? The voice was rough and male. But not a man but a kid's._

_**Hey Kit Wake Up….**_

_There it goes again… who are you..._

_**Kit..**__Naruto wake up._

_Huh?_

"_Naruto, Naruto wake up." _

_He felt someone shake him, talking in the voice of a girl. _

"_Come on Naruto, please wake up."_

"_Yume?" Naruto's eyes fluttered, slightly opening to see a tuft of silver hair and purple eyes. But that was as far as they went._

"_You're okay." He felt droplets fall on him. She was crying for him._

"_I told you I did no harm to him." The voice of the older brother spoke in the room._

"_Now you __**sleep**__."_

_Naruto faintly head someone dropping to the floor and being lifted up, along with him a few seconds later._

_~~X~~_

"_I remember that." Naruto said. "And when we came to, we were outside the manor and surrounded a few minutes later by the search parties. That's how I found out that we were gone for at least two days."_

_DRIP…_

_DRIP…_

_Naruto put his hand on his head drawing back water on it. "Since when does my mind have leaky pipes?_

_Kyuubi just shrugged, becoming fuzzy in Naruto's sight._

_**This is what I brought you this you can keep,**_

_**This is what I brought you may forget me.**_

_**I promise to depart just promise one thing,**_

_**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep…**_

"_Kyuu, what's happening?" The vision became fuzzier with each drop of water._

"_**See ya Kit."**__ Kyuubi said before his vision went completely black._

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

"Kyuu… Huh?"

Naruto opened his eyes just in time to catch a droplet of water in his left eye. Jolting up to shake his head, he felt damp grass underneath him.

"What the hell? How did I get outside?" He asked himself.

But taking a closer look at the grass, he realized he wasn't outside. The grass was too green and well cared for this time of year and area. Surrounding him was white flowers all over the medium patch of grass. They were too pretty and healthy to have been grown by themselves. He had ended up is someone's garden.

Sitting up, Naruto could clearly see that he was in some kind of basement or cellar –a better fitting name- as it was dark with light scattered throughout from the floorboards.

At the sides were cabinets of books that filled the walls to right and left of him. He remembered hearing music playing when he was slowly coming to.

Naruto scanned back and forth for the source of the music as it still played.

"You're awake. Finally." A smooth voice said.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
_

Naruto looked at whoever had just spoken to him. His blue eyes met bottomless ebony eyes.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

A male with dark midnight hair and darker eyes around his age sat in an antique cherry wood chair. Next to him was the radio they heard earlier. Naruto remembered it since it used to be his until he gave it as a gift to his 'guardian' a few years ago. He still has the antique pendant he got for it.

But why was it here?

_This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
_

"Who are you?" Naruto asked boldly, sitting on his knees. "And why do you have that radio? I gave that to someone years ago."

"I know." The other replied. He flashed a bright smile that was laced with slyness but still touches modesty. "You gave it to me."

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
_

With that smile it all came back to him. The door that blocked that part of his mind opened. He saw visions of his memories from the manor when he came and when he first saw his 'guardian' and a single word came from his lips.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to…_

"Sasuke…"

…_sleep._

The song ended, nothing but the light static playing in the air until Sasuke clicked off the radio and closed his book, putting it on the table.

"So you remember my name now, don't you?" Sasuke eyed Naruto. Naruto gulped under the stare but nodded.

"I don't even remember forgetting your name. But whenever I thought back to you, it was always fuzzy like I was suppose to forget or something."

Sasuke sighed and stood up. "That would be my brother's doing. He made sure that you and that girl didn't remember us." He stared at Naruto. "But apparently you remember my name.

He put his hand, fisted, under his chin. He puzzled by the fact that Naruto was able to remember who he was. Maybe Itachi had made a miscalculation.

Sasuke shook his head. That was impossible. Itachi was never wrong and never failed at something like erasing memories and what not. And yet, Naruto remembered him 10 years later even after having his memory of Sasuke wiped out.

"I never forgot this place." Naruto admitted, sitting on his knees. "Neither of us ever did. Just your names."

Sasuke lifted an elegant eyebrow. "Really now?"

He stood and walked over to Naruto. "Tell me this, how did you and your group get inside. Or better yet…"

He stared intently at Naruto, the black eyes taking small tints of red. "Tell me how do you keep getting in here."

Nervous as he was, Naruto told everything calmly. "When we got to the talisman, we tried to pull it off. But instead of shocking or burning us like it did when we first came here, the talisman burned itself in a blue flame and the gate opened for us."

"Hn…" Sasuke knelt down, kneeling on his knees in front of Naruto, "You said it burned you last time?"

Naruto nodded again. "Yea… and it burned Yume."

"Let me see your hands." Sasuke said quickly.

"Why?" Naruto asked, leaning back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took both hands himself.

"Hey!" Naruto tried pulling back, but the grip on his wrists was too strong. "Let me go, Sasuke."

"Relax, Naruto." Sasuke sighed. "This will only take a moment. If you hush, it will take less."

Naruto to retorted, but closed and turning his head as to not face the brunette.

"Just…" Naruto said softly under his breath, "Hurry up okay. I want some use of my hand back."

Sasuke said nothing as he looked at Naruto's hand. His right hand was fine. But his left hand…

Sasuke eyes widened at the sun impression on the blonde's hand. "So it is you…" He said.

Naruto just looked at his puzzled. "What are you talking about? And why are you looking at my hands for?"

Not listening to the Naruto, Sasuke just stared at Naruto, dropping the other's hands. Sasuke couldn't believe it. It was him. All these years and 'The One' was right under his nose. Why didn't he see sooner? Surely his brother would scold for him for his lack of attentiveness.

He groaned, like he really wanted to hear Itachi's 'Foolish Little Brother' speech.

"Hello…Earth to Sasuke… come in Sasuke." Naruto yelled, waving his hands in front of Sasuke. "I'm talking to you."

Naruto huffed, folding his arms. "Geez, I get harassed by a guy and he won't even answer me. The nerve of some people really."

"So it's really you…" Sasuke slowly repeated. "You've been the answer the whole time. All this time."

Naruto had enough. He yelled at Sasuke. "The answer to what? And what are you talking about that's it's me. Yea I'm me. What the hell are you saying…AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

As Naruto started ranting, Sasuke started unbuttoning his white shirt. Sasuke just back at Naruto, smirking. The shirt was fully open, showing off the pale skin and slightly lanky abs of the boy

"Just fulfilling my part." Sasuke replied, as he slid his hand up Naruto's chest before cupping his chin. "Now let's fulfill our part together."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. 'What the fu-mmph!"

Deciding to quiet Naruto, Sasuke took the blonde's lips with his own. At first it was to stop him from talking, but after catching the sweet and citrusy smell and the similar taste of Naruto, he became intoxicated and overwhelmed with the need to have more of it.

_If this is how just one part of him tastes_… He told himself, _I wonder how the other parts do the same._

Sasuke released Naruto, pleased with the flushed face. That was until he opened that mouth of his.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto hissed, wiping his mouth. It wasn't bad but geez he just met the boy again. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Hehe… know how long I've wanted to do that?" Sasuke said, getting closer.

"No." Naruto put his arm to block Sasuke but it was little. "No means no!"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. He was resisting. No one has ever resisted him before. He couldn't get rid of people before.

"You're saying no?" He asked in a puzzled manner. "No one has ever told me no before."

Naruto snorted, getting up. "Get use to it pal." He started his way to what he saw was a door until Sasuke pulled at him, pinning him under the other.

"I'm taking it that no is still not an answer for you huh?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying to wiggle his way out. But the Uchiha had an even firmer grip on him. He was surprise that his wrist weren't crushed already.

"You smell good." Sasuke said, apparently not paying the other any mind.

Naruto eyebrow twitched. "It called 'deodorant and a shower." He started pulling harder against Sasuke. "Now get off of me."

Sasuke smirked. "You kept moving like that and I will 'get off' of you."

Catching the innuendo, Naruto immediately stop moving. Sasuke looked at the boy under him smugly.

"How about you just have sex with me?"

Naruto's face went completely red. How could he say it so calmly?

"Hell NO!" Naruto retorted. "And how do you know I even go that way?"

Sasuke snorted an arrogant laugh. "I've watched you for ten years. Trust me, I know you're gay."

"You've been watching me?" Naruto questioned. He then cringed. "Eww… stalker."

Sasuke gave out an indignant snort, letting go of Naruto's wrists as he sat up. "It's not stalking. It's watching from a distance of where you go and in your bedroom to make sure nothing is going to harm you."

Naruto turned his head, rolling his eyes as he spoke. "Yea… just like rape is just surprise sex…"

Sasuke sensed the sarcasm radiating off Naruto and was getting irritated by his rejection.

"Take off your pants." Sasuke commanded pointing to the slacks that Naruto was wearing.

"Like Hell!" Naruto retorted, folding his arms.

Sasuke's brow started to throb. His Sharingan bleeding, as he lowered himself to a crawl position towards the defiant blond.

"I wasn't asking." Sasuke glared at Naruto coyly as he inched closer.

Naruto looked Sasuke as he was pinned down by Sasuke against the wall.

"What point 'no means no' are you not getting?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored him, kissing at Naruto's neck. "I'm an Uchiha. If we want something, we get it even if it comes kicking and screaming."

Naruto's eyes widen as he felt something brush against thigh, making him struggle harder.

"LET. ME. GO!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, his voice echoing through the area.

* * *

I've decided to end the chapter here so that you guys can have something to read while I work on the second part of this. Hopefully it will be done sooner


End file.
